Worth The Wait
by MyColoringBook
Summary: It's a few months since the defeat of Cora, and Emma and Regina are finally settled into a shared custody arrangement with Henry, while also exploring their relationship. Today, however, is Regina's birthday and she finds herself home alone. She should have known Henry and Emma wouldn't be there to celebrate. Should be a fun story with lots of fluff and sweet moments.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came to me the other night when I was taking a break from writing Piecing It Together, and I just had to write it. That fic is definitely my first priority, but this one is more of a fluffy, romantic, cute story with maybe a little angst here and there, that I'm going to work on whenever I need to walk away from my other fic for a bit. I'm guessing this won't be more than five chapters, but we'll see how it goes. Hope you all enjoy, and please, let me know what you think! Oh, and try not to hate me too much for how this first chapter turns out. I'll make the frustration from this chapter worthwhile later on ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Once Upon A Time**_**. **

**Chapter 1**

Today should have been a day like any other, only it wasn't. Today was Regina Mills' birthday. Unlike most people though, she didn't expect a celebration: no party; no presents; no cake; no blowing out candles and making a wish. So, today was just another day, only a little more disappointing.

Regina had never been one for making a big deal about her birthday. As a child in the Enchanted Forest she was lucky if her mother even allowed her to run off to play or ride her horse on her special day. Of course, her father would make sure there was a new doll, trinket, or some gift to surprise her with, but that had ended on her ninth birthday when her mother caught her unwrapping a present. "You mustn't expect to always be given things," Cora had reprimanded. "You must work for them yourself."

After that, all the possibilities of ever having a magical day had been ripped from her. The only birthday she had celebrated after that in the fairy tale land was her eighteenth because Daniel had insisted. They'd snuck away to have a picnic, and he surprised her with flowers and a sketch of her horse. It was the best birthday she had ever had, until her mother had ruined her brief happiness by scolding her for missing tea time; telling her she wouldn't be going horseback riding for two weeks. That was enough to make Regina miserable and teach her any attempts to celebrate her birth weren't worth the consequences.

Then, once she'd married the king, her birthday was completely forgotten by everyone. The only birthday truly celebrated in the palace was Snow White's. Each year, there would be a ball that the entire kingdom attended in the princess' honor. And although there were no major festivities on King Leopold's special day, he did receive gifts from his second wife and daughter to acknowledge he had lived another year. There was even a day of reflection and remembrance for the deceased queen on what would have been the anniversary of her birth. Regina's was the only one completely overlooked.

Then, when Regina had started her life in Storybrooke, she'd make a little cake for herself and had a little celebratory dessert with Henry. It wasn't anything extravagant, since there was no one else to really celebrate with, and Henry was too young to plan something himself. Those were the birthdays where she was just thankful that she wasn't completely alone, and had Henry to bring a smile to her face with some small homemade gift that touched her heart.

This year, however, everything had changed, and she was spending her birthday by herself; disappointed and alone. It was Saturday and the end of Emma's week with Henry, as per their unofficial joint custody arrangement. It had been several months since Emma and Mary Margaret had returned from the other land, and a little less than that, since Emma, Regina and Mr. Gold had joined forces to destroy Cora for once and for all. The three had ultimately succeeded with their combined magic, bringing peace back to Storybrooke. Unfortunately, it had been a destructive battle, taking place over three worlds. And while, like Storybrooke, Wonderland had only received minimal damage, their homeland had been left completely destroyed and irreparable. So, for the last two months, the citizens of Storybrooke had been forced to accept that their fate was to remain in the land, which was once again, without magic.

Admittedly, that adjustment had been easier for Regina, Emma and Henry, than everyone else, since the latter two had spent their lives in this world, and the former had never truly expected to return to the other. Most of their adjustment had come in the form of learning to compromise, so Henry could have both of his moms in his life. To ensure that would happen, Emma and Regina had agreed to come up with a bearable and simple arrangement that they would test out, before doing anything legal to make it permanent. The two women had decided (with Henry's approval) that he would stay with each of his moms every other week. However, the weeks he stayed with Emma, Regina would be invited over a few evenings to visit and have dinner with them, while the same was true for Emma when he was spending the week at Regina's. That way, they were both regularly in his life and he in theirs. At first, the arrangement had caused some tension and awkward situations, but for the past three weeks, it had been going well. Interestingly enough, Emma and Regina had found themselves becoming even more tolerant of one another, almost forming a kind of friendship, and Henry had been ecstatic and relieved that his moms were finally getting along.

Then, about a week ago, during one of the evenings Regina had invited Emma over, there was a shift in their relationship. After Henry had gone to bed, they had stayed downstairs talking, which had become a normal part of their routine. Only, that talking had somehow led to kissing, which had led to a little more than kissing, but before Regina could guide the blonde up to her bedroom, Emma had pulled away. The other woman's eyes had widened at what Regina guessed was a look of hurt, rejection, and disappointment on her own face. _"No, Regina, don't," she had pleaded soothingly and brought her hand up to the brunette's flushed cheek, which Regina felt herself instinctively lean into. "I want to, I do. And it's going to kill me when I walk out your door by myself, but not tonight. You and I both know we should wait." _

Emma had kissed her softly then; a silent promise. Regina watched her go, but instead of being angry or insulted, she knew the other woman was right. Whatever was between them had always been so complex, that rushing and taking such a significant step, would most likely ruin what friendship and newly admitted feelings were slowly forming between them.

Since that night, they continued with their arrangement. But this week when Henry was staying with Emma, Regina had gone to the apartment, her son and his other mother now shared, for dinner almost every night; Emma had invited her. From the way they acted around Henry, it seemed like nothing had happened. Any changes were subtle or non-existent. The brushing lightly against the other as they walked past each other; sitting closer on the couch so their legs were rested beside each other; small smiles and holding each other's gazes over Henry's head for longer than necessary; were becoming second nature, so they could share those intimacies with each other without having to tell Henry, until they figured out all of their confusing feelings. Once they were alone, however, Emma would stand behind Regina, pulling the brunette against her, nuzzling her neck and kissing her jaw, while she washed the dishes. Kisses were shared, always tentative at first, but then passionate, ending when one had the clear judgment to stop them from going further. After, they'd sit in comfortable silence on the couch, cuddling into one another. Regina would eventually force herself to leave, if one of them didn't start a conversation that had them talking for hours or making out some more.

But even with Henry accepting her as one of his moms, and Emma and her trying to explore whatever was between them, it didn't change the fact that Regina felt the most alone she'd ever felt on her birthday. There had been no mention of it, and she wasn't the type to make a big deal about such things. If Henry didn't remember it was her birthday, she wasn't going to remind him. Nor was she just going to blurt it out to Emma. She had too much pride for that. So, she sat alone in her giant house, apple cider in hand, as she felt the unwanted tears burning her eyes. Funny, how this was the one night Emma and Henry hadn't called to invite her over.

Regina was unsure of how long she'd sat staring at the cold, dark fireplace. Yet, when the doorbell rang unexpectedly, she was surprised to see it was only seven o'clock. The night sky outside made it appear to be later. She considered not answering, but stood anyway, carrying herself slowly to the foyer.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Regina asked when she pulled the door open, surprised, but not unhappy to see the blonde. "Where's Henry?" she questioned, suddenly realizing their son wasn't with his other mom.

The blonde stared at her confused for a moment, skeptical eyes flitting over Regina's unusually casual appearance. Thinking back, she wondered if she'd ever see the brunette in sweatpants. "Don't worry, he's fine," Emma assured her with a smile, when she picked up on how the other woman had become more agitated with the silence they shared. "He's busy helping David with something back at the apartment."

Regina felt her heart rate returning to normal. "I see," the older woman answered flatly, a bit disappointed that her son hadn't come along. She knew she shouldn't have expected him to come to wish her a happy birthday, but when she'd opened the door to see Emma standing there, Regina couldn't help the hope rising within her. "That still doesn't tell me why you're standing outside my house."

Emma smirked at her. "Pretty sure that's because you haven't invited me in."

"You know that's not what I meant," The other woman chided, before teasingly adding, "Since when do you need an invitation? I was under the impression you enjoyed barging in and making yourself right at home here."

Emma shook her head, chuckling lightly. "I don't know, I think you've enjoyed how comfortable I've been here the last couple weeks," the blonde tossed back with a wink that had Regina smiling, unable to hide the truth that she knew Emma was right. "And to answer your question, let's just say I'm here as fairy godmother to get Cinderella ready for the ball."

Regina's eyes widened and she knew she must have looked like a goldfish with the way her mouth opened and closed. Quickly, she schooled her features and raised an eyebrow. "First of all, please, don't compare me to the princesses, dear. I've done so much to prove I'm not one of them with their seemingly goody good ways and naïveté. Not to mention, their love of woodland creatures and princes," she said wearily, receiving a snort from Emma. "And secondly, you do realize that it's not exactly a secret Rumple destroyed her fairy godmother?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, but an amused grin remained on her face. One could always count on Regina to remind them of the not-so-wonderful reality. Not that she could deny she normally appreciated the woman's realistic point of view; or as realistic as talking about a world with fairy godmothers was. "I was referring to the Disney version. You know, bibbity bobbity boo, glass slippers, and all that? Stop ruining my fun," Emma pouted, and Regina couldn't hold back a light laugh. "You know, you're probably one of the only girls, besides me, who never wanted to be a princess."

Regina understood that the other woman was just sighting another similarity between them and had made the comment offhandedly, but she still sighed somewhat sadly, and took Emma's hand, in need of the connection that made them both feel less alone. "Apparently, the universe enjoys giving us what we don't want. Forced into royalty; born into royalty."

"Yeah," Emma breathed back. "At least we can be grateful it led us here," she smiled, lifting her free hand to Regina's cheek, before she touched the other woman's lips with her own. "Anyway," she pulled back, holding both of Regina's hands. "Bad metaphor. Sorry for insulting you, Your Majesty."

"Emma, really," Regina scolded, disliking the title that was linked to her wicked past, especially now that she had been working so hard to be a better person.

A devious grin played on Emma's lips. "Sorry, I just enjoy the way you glare at me when I say it."

Regina rolled her brown eyes, "And people said I was evil."

"Says the woman who is just as infuriating," Emma mumbled back, but couldn't help the smile from breaking out across her face, at the murderous, but still somehow adorable stare Regina was giving her. "So, can I come in or are we just going to keep up with this back and forth across the threshold.

Regina moved to the side, so Emma could pass her. After she had stepped into the foyer, the dark haired woman closed the door behind them and leaned against it, staring at Emma. "So, what's all this about a ball?"

"Can't tell you," It was said firmly, but Regina could see a hint of nervousness in the blonde, and knew she was probably giving Emma a look that told her she wanted to throw a fireball or three at her. They were both still getting used to the fact that there was no longer magic in Storybrooke.

Regina crossed her arms, cocking an eyebrow, giving Emma a warning look. "Excuse me?"

Instead of holding her hands up in surrender like she wanted to, Emma shoved them into the pockets of her jeans, while attempting to stand a little taller. "I've got strict orders from our son, to keep my mouth shut."

That made Regina laugh; her serious expression crumbling into amusement. "Tell me, when was the last time you were successful at 'keeping your mouth shut'?"

Now, Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't break my promises to Henry," it was her defense against the disbelieving look Regina cast at her. "That said, I suppose I could give you a tiny hint that doesn't involve me opening my mouth."

"You could," Regina took a few steps toward her, until there was barely any space between them.

Green eyes moved from Regina's warm chocolate ones, down to her full lips and back up again. "Or I guess you could just seduce Henry's secret out of me. I don't think he counted on such a thing being able to override my promise to him."

Regina brushed her lips against Emma's briefly, then, drew her head back. "I'm not going to have you break a promise to our son," she squeezed Emma's hand. "What kind of mother would that make me? However, I'm willing to accept the silent hint."

"I'm surprised you haven't guessed, but-" Emma lifted a small envelope from the pocket of her leather jacket. She handed it to Regina, who felt her eyes water at the words written in black ink: _Happy Birthday, Regina_. "Don't open it now," the blonde touched her cheek, and Regina felt her wipe away a tear that she hadn't even realized had slid down it.

"He remembered," Regina barely managed the breathy whisper, before her lip quivered.

Emma nodded with a smile. Her heart was aching with a need to let Regina know how important she genuinely was to both of them. It tore at her to actually see the pain the woman she cared so much about had been feeling, after assuming they'd forgotten her special day. "Of course, he did. He told me about it weeks ago. Now, no more tears," she placed a comforting kiss on Regina's forehead.

Regina could only shake her head. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, trying desperately to compose herself. "It's just—no one has ever really cared to celebrate today with me, except for Henry. And I thought after everything-"

"He'd want to give you the most amazing birthday ever, because you deserve it. I can't imagine why you'd think anything else," Emma grinned slyly and put her arms around Regina, knowing what she had been about to say. There was no need to bring up the negative thoughts about Henry pulling away in the past, or how he had wanted to destroy her, before the former evil queen had agreed to help defeat Cora.

"C'mon!" Emma disrupted their quiet embrace a few moments later. She tugged Regina by the hand, shocking the other woman with her attempt at perkiness, which made her give the brunette an amused smirk. She led Regina up the stairs toward the bedroom they had avoided going to together a week ago. "Time for me to play fairy go-" she caught herself at Regina's narrowed stare. "Fine, we can go with personal stylist, even if fairy godmother is more appropriate, considering the whole fairy tale thing. Now, closet…" Emma announced, pushing Regina gently through the door to her room.

"What?" Regina choked out, not thrilled that the woman who had completely different taste in fashion was about to choose what she'd be wearing out. Luckily, whatever she picked would be from the selection of clothes purchased by Regina in the closet.

Emma motioned to Regina's abnormally messy appearance. "We can't have you go out looking like that," The baggy, black sweatpants and white tank top were fine for lounging around the house, but not for what Henry had planned.

"Look who's talking," Regina huffed, exasperated, but entertained. She couldn't help but notice how cute Emma was when she was annoyed and determined, even if she was ridiculing Regina for the same laid-back appearance she almost always adorned.

Emma pushed open the sliding door to Regina's walk-in closet, receiving a disapproving stare from the woman, which she rolled her own eyes at. "Just so we're clear, I think you look great in whatever you wear…or don't wear," It was said sincerely, aside from the flirty wink Emma threw over her shoulder, which sent a blush creeping up Regina's face. "You might feel out of place dressed like that, though."

Regina remained silent, and watched her go through each article of clothing; the metal hangers sliding every time Emma didn't find what she was looking for. "Don't you have anything, not mayor-like in here?"

There was a scowl sitting on Regina's face when Emma turned to question her with her eyes as well. "I like to look professional."

"Funny, because those heels over there scream sex," Emma nodded in the direction of the black shoes and their skinny high heels that she'd seen Regina in regularly.

Dark eyebrows rose in shock. "Are you implying-"

Emma stopped her. "No! No, you pull it off. It's a sophisticated, powerful, respectable, sexy," she smiled genuinely, waiting for confirmation Regina understood she hadn't been insulting her. "That's fine for the mayor, but—" Emma reached back into the closet, pulling out a magenta colored dress that plastered a look of satisfaction on her face. "This should be good for tonight," she looked it over approvingly. The dark pink fabric weighing down the hanger was smooth, and she liked how soft it felt in her hands. She could also tell how the sleeveless dress would be flattering to Regina's hair, skin color, legs, and well, everything."Now, go change it's getting late."

"For not wanting to be a princess, you sure are bossy-"Regina quipped, as she took the dress from the blonde, purposely grazing her fingers over the warm, slender ones already holding the hanger. They kept their eyes locked for a long moment, before Regina continued into her bathroom to change.

"So what's Henry planning?" Regina's muffled voice came from the other side of the bathroom door, which was cracked open slightly.

"Nice try, but I'm not saying a thing," Emma replied, taking a seat on the edge of Regina's bed. She heard a grunt from inside the bathroom; clearly Regina wasn't happy with her reply. "Our son wants to surprise you," Emma tried in a light tone. "Let him."

Emma could hear Regina tossing her clothes into the hamper, and was trying not to think about what was going on on the other side of the bathroom door. The crack of the open door was easily tempting her to enter. Something told her Regina had purposely left it slightly ajar, but she decided to deal with the torture and wait. "I'm not good with surprises when I'm not the one in control of them," the voice replied back, from the direction Emma's eyes were lingering.

"Trust me, it's a good surprise." The door was pulled back then, and Regina finally emerged, wearing the complimenting dress, instead of the sweats. Emma's breath caught in her throat. The silky fabric fit tightly over Regina, hugging her in all the right places. Emma took in her bare long legs that appeared after the dress ended in the middle of her thigh. When she brought her hungry gaze back up to Regina's face she saw the vulnerability there, as well, as the endearing flushed and tear-stained cheeks that were still present from Regina's crying in the foyer earlier. Emma was happy to see, however, that one of the only emotions not on Regina's face was sadness. She stood frozen moving her eyes up and down Regina one more time.

"Guess that means you picked out the right dress-" Regina sent her a pleased smirk, forcing Emma to meet her eyes again.

"Wish I hadn't done such a good job of picking," Emma muttered. All she wanted in that moment was to pin Regina against the wall and do all the things she was going to have a hard time forcing herself not to do when they got to the apartment. "Maybe we should just stay here."

"Weren't you the one saying how important it is that I go along with this and not disappoint Henry?" Regina questioned, with a mocking smile. Emma groaned in reply, falling back onto the bed. "I hate to disturb your brooding, dear, but can you zip me up? I can't really reach."

Emma stood and moved to Regina, turning her, so the back of the dress was facing her. She allowed her green eyes to travel down the open part in the dress, lingering on the skin it revealed, until they fell on the zipper. "You realize that you're increasing our chances of not getting back to the apartment on time, right?" She moved the metal up slowly, her fingers grazing across soft skin every now and then, which would gain her a sharp intake of breath from Regina. When Emma's fingers reached the top of the dress and the zipper was in place, she slid her arm around Regina's middle, pulling her back against her. "You're beautiful," she breathed seriously, her lips moving down to Regina's bare shoulder.

"I do love this dress," Regina shuddered at the contact.

"I'm not talking about the dress," Emma countered, smiling against Regina's skin and breathing her in, before placing another kiss on Regina's neck. She paused there for a few seconds, and then, pulled her head away. "Although, sometimes I do have good taste," she commented proudly against Regina's hair, continuing to hold her close.

Regina turned in her arms, "That you do," she grinned, and lifted her face to Emma's, brushing her lips tauntingly over hers, before Emma couldn't take it anymore, and fully pressed her lips to Regina's, kissing her.

It wasn't long before Regina's tongue had Emma's lips parting, and the kiss deepened. Emma's hands slid up and down the back of the satiny dress, while Regina's tangled themselves up in soft, blonde curls. The brunette pushed Emma back toward the bed, lifting her thigh to stroke against Emma's jean-covered center, causing her to moan and collapse on top of the mattress, "Regina."

Regina fell on top of her, reuniting their lips again, as her hands released Emma from her jacket, and then moved under the black tank top, so she could sweep her fingers over the warm skin underneath. "Less clothes," Regina panted, tugging Emma's lip between her teeth.

"Couldn't. Agree. More." Emma gasped between kisses, moving her hands up the outside of Regina's legs, pushing the dress up further, making the woman on top of her grind against her; both more than aware that thin lace and denim jeans were all that separated their moist, pulsing cores from actually touching. Regina whimpered against her, and Emma flipped them, so she was now on top. "I know…you like…to be in charge and control…things," she attempted between their heated kisses. "But…if we're going to…it's your birthday…"

"Emma…you're rambling," The complaint was barely decipherable between their connected mouths.

"Sorry," she held Regina's face, stopping their kisses, which earned her a glowering stare from the woman beneath her. Emma didn't want to stop either, but needed to think a little clearer. "I just want this to be special and I-" But her words were interrupted by her phone beeping. "Damn," she breathed, moving off of Regina, so she could reply to the text she received. "Henry's asking if we're on our way."

Regina mimicked the frustrated groan Emma had given her earlier. She reluctantly sat up, "Tell him you're waiting, while I brush my hair and put make up on."

"Okay," Emma sighed, obviously frustrated as well, but Regina could tell it was because of more than just the sex being interrupted.

"What were you going to say?" Regina wondered, turning away from the bathroom she had started walking to, and going to Emma instead.

Emma shook her head, "Nothing."

Regina moved Emma's hair behind her ear. "I don't believe that," she smiled knowingly. "But if you don't want to tell me now, I'll wait."

"I think the universe is trying to teach you patience," Emma's comment was light. "First, you have to wait to find out Henry's surprise. Then, I tell you to wait and open the card later. And now. you're going to be waiting for sex, and have the suspense of what I was going to say to deal with," Both women laughed quietly, acknowledging the cruel, comical situation.

"Yes," Regina frowned, accepting her lesson or punishment, depending on how one looked at it. "At least they're all things worth waiting for."

She leaned in and gave Emma a chaste kiss, then, headed back to the bathroom to freshen up and finish getting ready. Never had Regina allowed herself to dream in the last thirty or more years that she would actually be this happy. She'd also never considered that she might actually have that feeling again. The one she had had so long ago with Daniel, but was now so much more powerful with Emma. Maybe there was a happy ending to be had in Storybrooke, after all. For now, though, she would just feel lucky and thankful, while she got ready to find out what kind of surprises the two people she cared about the most had in store for her on her birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favorited, read, and especially, reviewed this story! I'm glad you liked the first chapter enough to want me to continue. This chapter is on the shorter side, but I wanted to give you something after making you wait so long, and while I do have more of this written, I wasn't too happy with it. So, I decided to end this chapter early and work on the rest some more. That means there will hopefully be another update within the next day or two. That said, I hope you enjoy this one and please, let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Once Upon A Time**_**.**

**Chapter 2**

Emma leaned back against the yellow bug, crossing her arms to keep herself warm from the chill of the night air. Her leather jacket kept her body heat from quickly escaping, but the crisp night still bit at her cheeks and hands, making her entire body shiver. Her green eyes fell on Regina, who was now wearing a black coat over her dress, as she turned a key to lock up her house, before walking down the narrow pathway toward Emma.

The gate clanged shut behind her, and she sent the blonde a curious look when she noticed the small smile that had been on the other woman's lips, since the brunette had emerged from the mansion.

"How did you do that?" Emma did everything in her power to keep her eyes from growing any wider or her mouth from falling to the ground, while she took in Regina's wavier hair, recently applied makeup, and shoes that were not covering bare feet when she'd left the other woman's room.

"Do what?" Regina concentrated on placing her keys into a small black clutch, as she strolled over to the parked car and woman beside it.

"In ten minutes you've done your hair and makeup, put on heels and a coat, and made yourself even more fabulous. If there was still magic here it would make sense, but no one gets ready that fast and ends up looking like _that_."

Emma was obviously impressed, which had Regina smirking cockily. "I've been mayor for over a decade. I've had lots of practice getting ready for last minute meetings and such," Her hand rose to Emma's face, and she leaned in to place a quick kiss on Emma's cold lips, which tingled at the warmth of the other woman's. "You're freezing! You should have waited in the car," Regina didn't hide the concern in her voice, as she reprimanded the other woman.

Emma just shook her head. "I'm okay. Plus, it's your birthday. It wouldn't be right if I made you open your own door," To make her point, she turned and pulled the door to the passenger side toward her, motioning for Regina to get in with a sweep of her hand. "Your carriage, Madame."

"Dear, as charming as this is, you do realize I came from a world where we actually had carriages. And this is more of a pumpkin than an elaborate horse-drawn carriage, _fairy godmother_," There was a teasing glint in Regina's eyes, as she brought up their earlier conversation. She received a grunt from Emma, which made her laugh silently.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my wand, so this is the next best thing."

"This old scrap of painted metal," Emma's green eyes pierced her with a glare, daring Regina to finish what she had been about to say. For probably the first time ever, Regina smartly decided to keep the rest of her words from being spoken. "We could have taken my car," she mumbled and saw the smile creeping on Emma's face while she stared straight ahead, turning the key in the ignition.

"Not unless you'd let me drive it," A grimace on Regina's face had Emma suppressing a chuckle, as she pulled away from the curb. "Plus, my car is the better choice for what I have planned for later."

Regina raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What's that?"

"You'll see," Emma answered smugly and Regina huffed at the thought of another surprise that she'd have to wait for. A hand sympathetically patted the coat covering Regina's thigh.

"Why do I get the feeling my birthday is more fun for you and Henry, and I'm the one being tortured?"

Emma's eyes left the road to lock with hers when they came to the stop sign at the end of the street. "You'll forget about the torture when you're thanking us later."

A devious look appeared on Regina's face, as she leaned toward Emma. "And how would _you _like me to thank you?"

The implication had Emma swallowing thickly, and Regina smiled, satisfied with the reaction. "By the way, _Sheriff_, you do know stop signs mean stop, look, and then go, not park for five minutes?"

Emma scowled at her. "Better than having me crash into something, while you try to seduce me."

"Try? That would mean there's a challenge. I find that _seducing _you really doesn't take much," Regina replied with a cheeky grin. "Besides, you could have just pulled over. I would have given you your thank you early," Regina added huskily, her fingers dancing over the top of Emma's leg.

"Now who's torturing?" The blonde smirked after a sharp inhale, and laced their fingers together to keep Regina's hand from doing anything to her that might cause her to lose control of the car on their way across town.

Warm brown eyes fell on their intertwined hands, resting in Emma's lap. Regina bit her lip to stop her vision from blurring any more than it already was. "You okay?" Emma broke through the silence, noticing how Regina's playful mood had disappeared.

"Yes, fine," Regina rushed to say, and turned to stare out the window.

Emma gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It's okay to be happy. You deserve this. We both do," Emma lifted their hands to place a kiss on Regina's fingers.

"You're beginning to sound like your parents," Mocking chocolate eyes became serious when they met Emma's again, after she had pulled into the first free space near the apartment. "You're really happy? With me, I mean."

Emma turned the car off and paused for a moment, not because she had to think it over, but because Regina didn't seem to believe that she could make anyone happy, which made Emma's heart break for her. "Yeah, I really am," She stroked her thumb over Regina's fingers, smiling so fully that the ends of her eyes crinkled.

"Me too," Regina smiled brightly, and Emma saw the uncertainty and tension from before disappear from the brown orbs.

"Good," Emma kissed her tenderly over the armrest, until Regina pulled back and leaned her forehead against Emma's.

"Who would have thought? The sheriff and the mayor, who were always at each other's throats, are actually getting together," Emma laughed lightly.

"Mmm…or the Savior and the Evil Queen," Regina chuckled.

"So, we're doing this? The relationship thing?" Emma needed the confirmation, not wanting to get the wrong idea and make any presumptions. Sure they had been doing things girlfriends do for a week, or even longer, but neither had actually said what they were or weren't.

"It looks like it," Regina answered almost nervously. It had been so long since she'd allowed herself to be this vulnerable with someone, and even longer since she'd trusted anyone not to break her heart again.

Emma watched the different emotions playing in the eyes of the normally stoic woman. As if she could read her mind, and had the same fears, she confronted what Regina was dwelling on. "I know we've both had our hearts broken and beat up more than we ever thought we could take, but I trust you not to hurt me like that…and you can trust me not to do that to you. We both know there's no perfect world, but I'd never want to hurt you like that intentionally."

"I do trust you…Emma. And I know a lot of things will make this hard to believe, but you _can _trust me too."

"I know," Emma cupped Regina's face then, capturing her lips. They continued kissing a few moments longer, until Emma pulled away. "Henry's going to kill me if I don't bring you inside soon," she offered Regina an apologetic smile. "Wait here. I'm going to go make sure everything's ready, change quick, and come back to get you."

Regina pouted playfully. "You're going to leave me all alone?"

"I'll be five minutes tops," Emma pushed her door open. "And even that's too long," she kissed Regina once more and got out of the car.

Regina watched as Emma made her way down the sidewalk to the apartment. There were a lot more cars around than usual, and she guessed that the lit up apartment had something to do with it. It made Regina nervous and excited. If this really was some kind of a ball or party, who would be there? She'd begun to make amends with many of the people in Storybrooke, especially, those who hadn't felt too strongly about returning to their world and didn't really care when it was destroyed. But that didn't mean people were inviting her out for drinks or calling her phone just to have a friendly chat. The reality had her reconsidering her assumption that Henry and Emma's surprise and the amount of cars were in any way related. Did it really matter? All she cared about were that Emma and Henry would be sharing her birthday with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! I'm so sorry this update took so long. If you're reading Piecing It Together too, you already heard this from me, but life just got crazy for a while and I really didn't have time to write (I hate it when that happens, since I'm someone who would be writing almost all the time if I could.) Luckily, everything is now pretty much back to normal, and that means you should be getting fairly regular updates from me. I want to thank you all for the follows and reviews (I greatly appreciate them as always), and I hope you'll continue reading and enjoying this story! **

**Now, about this chapter, I still don't know how I feel about it, since this fic was only intended to be fun, cute, and fluffy. But the story started to write itself, and I realized what happens does work and will help the story in the long run, so I'm going with it. So, this is a warning that there's some angst in this chapter, and it will probably be the most angsty chapter I write for this. That said, there's non-angsty moments too, and trust me, there will be a lot of that fun, sweet fluff I promised—and sexy stuff too ;) in this and future updates. I also promise Henry's (and Emma's) surprises will start to get revealed in the next chapter!**

**The last thing I want to say is, just keep in mind that whenever I may mention "defeating Cora", it happened VERY differently for these characters than it did on the show, and pretty much played a big part in the redemption/acceptance of this Regina. In other words, Regina never had a new reason to want to kill Snow, and even though the Snow and Regina in this haven't completely made amends, they are civil with each other and are very tolerant of one another, as you'll start to see eventually.**

**So now that I've kept you even longer from reading the next chapter, I just want to say thank you for continuing to read; enjoy this chapter; and please, let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Once Upon A Time**_**.**

**Chapter 3**

Emma hadn't lied when she said she'd be five minutes at the most. Not even four minutes later, Regina saw her walking out the door, and back to the car. As she got closer, brown eyes studied the black dress the blonde was wearing. It was plain, but also pretty. The dark material rose up over her shoulders, leaving her arms bare. There was also a fairly deep neckline that gave Regina the view she wanted to see, while not appearing too provocative. Regina followed the fabric that moved over and brought out Emma's curves, and also revealed a good amount of her toned legs that were accentuated by strappy black heels.

The brunette was taking in Emma's appearance so intently that she started when the woman opened the door for her to climb out. Regina smiled, blushing slightly, and took the hand Emma offered. "You really are trying to freeze to death, aren't you?" Regina questioned after she noticed how much colder Emma's hand felt in hers.

"It was worth seeing that look on your face, while you were checking me out. You know, the one that says 'I want you'," Emma defended with a smug smile. She received a warning glare in reply from Regina, before it turned sultry.

"I can't help it if I like what I see," she flirted, stepping more into Emma's personal space, so their bodies were almost touching.

"We should go in. Henry is barely containing his excitement," Emma smiled, pulling on Regina's hand, enjoying the tingle that she was sure went through the other woman as well, when their fingers touched. "But first-" One of her arms slid around Regina, bringing her flush against her, while Emma's free hand glided up her cheek and into the brown waves of her hair. She claimed the plump lips, before slipping her tongue between them when they parted. Both women moaned at each other's flavor, as their tongues danced together. Without even realizing, Emma pinned Regina against her car.

"Wow, "Regina breathed, coming up for air, feeling the weight of Emma's hands settled on her hips inside the black coat.

"I'll say," Emma grinned, breathing heavily and making sure to keep Regina close.

"This is already my favorite birthday ever."

"I'm glad," Emma pressed her lips to Regina's forehead, and then, pulled her away from the car. "I was hoping that would be enough to last us for a while, but now I only want more."

Regina gave her a cocky smile. "Good to know my little tricks to keep you coming back, work."

"Oh, please. I'll never get tired of you, tricks or no tricks," Emma's thumb caressed the hand she was holding.

"In that case, maybe I'll stop doing that thing with my tongue where I-"

"No! No," Emma adamantly interrupted, shaking her head. "It's good to keep it interesting; spice it up."

Regina chuckled lightly, finding Emma funny and adorable at the same time. She brought their clasped hands to her mouth, and placed a tender kiss on them. The petulant look on the blonde's face was one of the reasons she loved to tease her.

A few moments later, the smile on Emma's lips from the other woman's kiss turned into a pout. "It sucks that once we go inside, I can't even touch you."

Regina squeezed her hand and gave her a sympathetic smile. "We can be creative. We're good at that," She winked, referring to their subtlety around Henry during the past week.

Emma laughed. "Yeah, lucky for us, that's one of our many talents."

"Our?" A brown eyebrow rose in amusement. "Obviously, the rest of _your_ many talents are hidden…" Regina mused, receiving a glare that told her the blonde didn't think the teasing at her expense was funny.

Emma dropped her voice, "Maybe I only share my talents with people who deserve to see them."

There was a playful gleam in Regina's eyes. "In that case, maybe one day I'll convince you I'm deserving of them."

"You never know, I might be willing to reveal a few sooner than you think."

The mischievous look in Regina's eyes disappeared when Emma noticeably shivered. "We really should get you inside before you get pneumonia," It was more of a command than a suggestion. Regina slipped her arm around the other woman to protect her from the cold, running her hand up and down the goose bumps on Emma's bare skin.

"You sound like a mom," Emma mocked, as they began walking down the street.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Possibly, because I am one," she swatted Emma with her free hand.

"Yeah, but luckily not mine," Emma argued. "I get all the nagging I need from Mary Margaret."

Brown waves moved delicately as Regina shook her head with a laugh, knowing how annoying Emma's mother could be. "I pity you."

"At least they finally agreed on a house and moved out," Emma shrugged against Regina's side.

"Better for all of you that way," Regina nodded. "If they hadn't, I would have been offering you my guest bedroom, especially after…recent events."

"You mean us or _their_ recent baby-making insanity?" Emma visibly cringed at the thought of Mary Margaret and David doing things she never wanted to remember having heard and seen them partaking in.

"Both."

"Best girlfriend ever," The hand Emma had around Regina squeezed her in thanks.

A pointed look was Regina's response. "You're just realizing that?"

"Well, you've only officially been my girlfriend for fifteen minutes, so yes," Emma gave a slight nod, catching Regina's eyes with her own, becoming mesmerized in the warm brown pools, reflecting the streetlights. "Have I mentioned how hard it's going to be not to touch you or say anything about us, especially when you look at me like that?"

Regina chuckled. "Maybe we should just tell them and get it over with. Or we could start acting like your parents. Then, there would be no need to say anything, everyone would just assume."

Emma scrunched her face up, grimacing. "We will never act _that_ mushy, especially in public."

"And that is why _we _are together," Regina smiled, receiving a hum in concurrence from her girlfriend. "We really don't have to keep this a secret."

Regina wasn't completely sure why she was feeling so strongly about not hiding their relationship; it wasn't like her. But there was just something about the thought of not being able to be honest about herself that Regina hated. Especially, when it was because of what other people would think. But most of all, when it meant not sharing moments with Emma that she'd never want to take for granted. The chance to love and be loved had been lost to her for so long, that she knew how precious those little moments to show that she cared and was cared for were, even if it did seem silly.

"It might be better not to say anything, for now," Emma moved her eyes to stare anywhere but at Regina, unable to bring herself to face the disappointment she'd find there. She knew they were both tired of tip toeing around Henry and would find it difficult to keep their relationship a secret tonight, but she couldn't help the feeling that they should wait. "You said it before, the Savior and the former Evil Queen…that might not go over so well."

"That'll be true whenever we end up telling them," Regina tilted her head, finally getting Emma to look at her. The other woman's green eyes sparkled with hope, but became sad and uncertain quickly. And Regina couldn't help but feel that there was something Emma was leaving unsaid. "But if you really want to wait, I suppose we can."

The tentative way Regina looked at her, made Emma want to assure her that, no matter what happened, their relationship would last and she'd always be proud to be with her. She just wished that the flicker of uncertainty upsetting her stomach would disappear, so it would be the absolute truth.

This whole situation was complicated, and breaking their tiny bubble scared Emma. There was no way they'd be easily accepted; even if the Charmings and their friends were kinder and more tolerant of Regina and she of them, since she helped them defeat Cora.

"I don't want to. I just think we should give my parents some warning, and maybe sit down to talk with Henry and them, first. I have a feeling there's gonna be a lot of opinions and questions from them and everyone."

Emma's words hit a particularly sensitive nerve in Regina, which made her blood boil. "Do those opinions really matter? Are they going to change this?" Regina asked heatedly, motioning between them. "Because if you're going to be swayed by what other people think, you might as well tell me now."

Emma sucked in a breath, knowing this conversation was not going the way she'd ever wanted it to. Of course Regina would feel threatened by the people Emma had accepted as her family and friends, especially when they'd been on opposing sides for so long. Emma felt herself figuratively shoving her foot in her mouth and using her other foot to kick herself for making it sound as negative as it had. "I'm not going to be swayed," she groaned in frustration. "I just don't want those opinions or any fighting to spoil your birthday."

"So we're just going to act like there's nothing between us all night? What a great birthday that'll be!" Regina scoffed, still not really registering why she was feeling angry and dejected. Emma had a point about talking to Henry first, but the idea of keeping such a secret made her uneasy; probably because of what happened with Daniel. And if she was even more honest with herself, Regina didn't want to be without Emma's little nuances that made her feel like she mattered, even if it would only be for a few hours.

Emma felt herself ache at Regina's vexation. "Yes…or well, no. We can act like friends," She didn't want to mess this up, but dealing with everyone and defending her and Regina's relationship, wasn't the way she wanted the night to go.

"Oh, I see," Regina nodded and then rolled her eyes. "It's acceptable if we're friends, but the second they find out you care more than that about the _Evil Queen_, it's taboo!" She sneered, becoming angrier instead of revealing any hurt she felt.

"Regina-"

"No, I get it. You're embarrassed that you're falling—or whatever it is you're doing—for the Evil Queen. It's understandable-" Regina began to walk fiercely toward the building, her heels clicking angrily against the sidewalk. "I wouldn't want people to know either, if I were you. Maybe your mother will suggest therapy with dear Dr. Hopper to make sure you haven't gone completely mad. And I'm sure they'd all find it necessary for an intervention to remind you of the cold-hearted bitch I am."

"Regina! Stop!" Emma caught up to her and grabbed her wrist to prevent the other woman from escaping into the building. Her face was flushed with anger and sadness, and Emma quickly noticed the tears in her eyes. "Stop," the blonde repeated again softer. Regina tried to pull her arm out of Emma's grip, but she latched on harder and pulled Regina toward her. When the brunette ceased her attempts to free herself, Emma's hand drifted down to hold Regina's. She knew she had to fix this. "I'm not embarrassed and I know I'm not crazy for this—not sure about a lot of other things—but this feels too right to be crazy in the way you mean. Sure you can be bitchy at times, who isn't? But you're so much more too. And you're the woman I want to be with."

"Then why are you afraid?" Regina's voice was low and her eyes searched Emma's for an answer, wanting the truth that wasn't being said.

The other woman sighed. "This is new. And I—I care abou-"

"Mom?" Henry came running outside, looking puzzled at the way they were standing so close together. Both women became flustered at his catching them, and Emma dropped Regina's hand as inconspicuously as she could. "Why are you two still out here?" Henry asked impatiently, obviously choosing to ignore the way he had found them for now.

"Sorry, kid," Emma apologized, looking down at her son, after she saw the pained way Regina turned away from her.

Apparently, Henry didn't miss how his adoptive mother hid her face, trying to pull herself together, because he frowned. "Why are you fighting with mom on her birthday?"

"Who said we're fighting?" Emma tried to sound innocent, but Henry rolled his eyes, not believing her.

"Because I heard you talking really loud when I was on the last flight of stairs, and you guys don't look too happy."

Regina turned to Henry, then, much more composed than before, and stooped down so their eyes met. "Don't worry. It was just a little argument."

"Doesn't seem that way," Henry kicked at the cement he was standing on. "You're not supposed to be upset on your birthday."

"I'll be fine," Regina placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. She'd hate it if his joy was affected by them. "By the way, I haven't gotten a birthday hug yet from my son. Funny, since I hear he's been planning something special for me."

Henry cast his eyes down sheepishly, before wrapping his arms around her. "Happy Birthday, mom!"

Emma watched how Regina held him tighter, smiling, until they pulled apart. The way she needed so desperately to feel loved, never failed to tear at Emma's heart. She'd had it ripped away and withheld from her so often, that a simple hug from her son, had her clinging to him like a lifeline. She knew that need was most likely part of the reason Regina didn't want to hide their relationship. Emma also knew it was the same need she herself had always experienced and feared when she began to accept her son and parents into her life. In the beginning, there was always a feeling that at any moment it all could be taken away and she'd be left rejected and alone.

"I love you," Regina squeezed his hand, and her heart warmed at the happiness that reappeared on his face.

"Love you too," he grinned, and Regina stood up becoming her full height again. "Now, come inside! You're going to love it!" Regina pretended to hesitate, receiving a small laugh from her son. "You know you can trust me."

"That I do," She said, allowing him to tug her toward the building, before following him through the door he opened.

"Regina-" Emma stopped them, before they ascended the stairs.

"Henry's been waiting for us long en-" Regina stopped speaking at the pleading way Emma looked at her. "You go on up," She patted her son's back. "I promise we'll be there in two minutes. If not, feel free to come back and drag us up."

"Okay," Henry nodded and climbed the stairs somewhat reluctantly, but the women could tell he'd rather have them take the time to talk, than have them be angry and awkward around each other all night.

Regina shoved her hands inside the pockets of her coat, bringing herself to face her girlfriend. "Alright, what were you going to say?"

Emma exhaled loudly. "I don't want to fight. Not with you, and especially, not on your birthday."

"It seems like fighting is our thing."

"Not like this-" Emma took a step closer to Regina. "You should be happy on your birthday and know how much you're cared about. You deserve to feel happy and loved, and I hate seeing you unhappy," They both shared small smiles through their watery eyes. The emotional moment had Emma recognizing that the woman in front of her was the only person that brought out such a sentimental, tender side of her. Admittedly, after finding her family, she'd let her walls down more than ever before, but Regina was the only one that had the power to pass through what remained of them. "If you being happy means telling everyone about us, and dealing with it or choosing to ignore them the rest of the night, then okay. I'm not afraid of this…us. I'll admit I'm a little scared that my mom might ground me," She said lightly. "But my main issue is that I don't want _anyone_ to get hurt."

Regina's eyebrows rose in question, trying to figure out if her girlfriend was just giving in, or if she truly was in favor of this at least a little. "Emma, if you're not ready yet, we shouldn't. It's selfish of me. I just thought…" Regina's voice trailed off.

"What?" Emma prompted, her eyes curious and gentle, as they waited for Regina's answer.

"I know it's ridiculous, but it's my birthday and I want to share it with my son, and also with my girlfriend, without having to steal moments and always be worried we'll get caught. You know how the last secret relationship I had ended," Regina's voice quivered at the end with the image of Daniel filling her mind.

Emma touched Regina's arm and was surprised when she didn't shrug away. "No one is going to take me away from you," she said soothingly. "And you're not ridiculous. If anything, that's more like sweet. I'd want the same thing."

"I've never been too concerned with what anyone thinks in this town and never will be," Regina said seriously. "But you do care because now you have your family and friends. I know I shouldn't be angry and respect that, it's just difficult for me."

"You have your reasons," Emma caressed Regina's cheek.

"And you have yours," Regina rested her hand on top of Emma's. "Which is why we'll wait until you're ready to tell them. We'll just have to suffer until later when we're alone to act like a couple."

"The couply things we do later will be more fun than anything we could do now, anyway," Emma smirked, placing a quick kiss on Regina's lips.

"Yes, they will be," Regina laughed and moved to go upstairs.

Something still didn't feel right to Emma about Regina conceding, though, even if she understood and agreed. "You're sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm sure," Regina sent her a reassuring smile over her shoulder, and made her way up the stairs with Emma in tow. But instead of echoing the brunette's smile, Emma remained troubled. What Regina wanted most for her birthday were the two people she truly cared about in this world. She doubted Regina ever felt loved or wanted on most of her birthdays. And although Emma knew Henry's surprises would make the other woman feel appreciated by him and others tonight, she was the one Regina needed to feel it from most.

Shocked stares, whispers, and questions shouldn't be too high of a price to pay for the woman she was in a real relationship with. Maybe Regina was right and it was time to think about what was really important. Really, the only other person they should have been concerned about was Henry, and with his perceptive talent, it was hard to believe that, after the past week and seeing them outside a little while ago, he wasn't catching on on some level.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, following, and reviewing! Here's the next update. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer in past chapters.**

**Chapter 4**

It was eerily quiet when they reached the door that Henry was waiting outside of. Regina sent Emma a look over her shoulder that was mixed with uncertainty and confusion. The blonde could tell that her girlfriend had been expecting some kind of noise, even if it was just a tv or someone moving around the apartment. The curiosity and unsettled expression she read on Regina, had her wanting to reach out to her and offer an assuring touch, but Henry had looked up.

"Good. Under two minutes," He grinned.

"We don't break our promises," Regina winked at Henry, before smiling up at Emma who was beside her. But the way the brunette exhaled shakily, betrayed her nervousness to Emma who was close enough to pick up on it.

Instead of trying to ignore it, Emma went to step around Regina, so she'd appear to be moving closer to Henry, while also using the moment to squeeze the other woman's arm gently, as she shifted to the other side. Their eyes connected, once Emma had settled into her new spot, and Emma shook her head with a smile. "Trust us," she mouthed.

Henry flicked his eyes from his one mom to the other, obviously trying to read them and get an idea of how they were now treating each other. "Everything okay now?"

"Let's just say, there's nothing you need to be worried about," Regina said mostly to Emma, before she ruffled his hair. "Now, what's the big surprise?"

Henry's eyes lifted to Emma's in question and received a nod of permission to answer his adoptive mother's question. "Well, mom and I did a little research, and realized you never really had a ball or party thrown just for you, so I thought it would be nice to give you one."

"Told you I was getting you ready for a ball," Emma said under her breath and nudged Regina, hoping Henry would see it as no more than friendly.

"You didn't say I should take it literally," Regina huffed in exasperation, but allowed a small, knowing smile to appear on her face. "Not that you would have spoiled the surprise."

"Anyway," Henry brought their attention back to him, but he seemed more amused than anything about the playful way his mothers were communicating. Not that this was really that new after the past few weeks, but he had watched them bicker and banter unpleasantly for so long, that this shift between them was apparently taking some getting used to. "I had some help from Emma, and well basically, everyone else who's here."

Regina's eyebrows practically flew up to meet her hairline. "Everyone?" she choked out. Of course, she had the thought they'd planned something elaborate for her, especially once her son mentioned a ball, but _everyone_ sounded like more than she guessed she could handle.

"Not literally, _everyone_," Emma couldn't help but chuckle, finding Regina adorable as she tried to hide her panic. "We'd never be able to fit all of Storybrooke in there."

"We know things aren't perfect between you and a lot of the town, so we just invited the people we're closest to," Henry said clicking the door open. Regina felt herself calm a little, but anxious anticipation still filled her, making her stomach continue the somersaults it had started to do. They were met by darkness and silence, until the lights flickered on and the whole room erupted into "Happy Birthday!"

Regina stumbled back into Emma, her eyes widening in shock at the thrilled group of people in the apartment, but there was also a huge smile forming on her face. Henry grinned up at her. "Thought you'd hate it if we shouted surprise," he whispered.

"How did you-"

The question was left unfinished, as Mary Margaret came over to stand a foot in front of her, so only the four of them would hear her. "For tonight, we're forgetting about the past. Henry and Emma…well, let's just say, they convinced us of how much better it is to look to the future and to focus on the good, not the bad. I'm willing to do that; for tonight at least," she finished, but stayed close to Regina. "And I truly am sorry we never gave you a ball. Not even when you first came to the palace. So, happy birthday and enjoy _your _party."

For a brief moment Regina didn't know how to respond as she was caught off-guard by the apology and Snow White's words, while still feeling overwhelmed by the party before her. "Thank you," she finally smiled, feeling surprised, but grateful, when the younger woman clasped her hands with her own. Regina brought her eyes up to address the entire room of people. "And thank you all for coming."

She received nods and smiles in return from the dozens of familiar faces. "Happy Birthday, Mom," Henry threw his arms around her again, and she immediately returned the embrace.

"Now, who's ready to party?!" Leroy shouted from across the room, a raised beer bottle in his hand. He stood behind a table where a stereo had been set up for him to act as a DJ. There were a few cheers, before music began pumping through the speakers, and the group began to scatter: some people going to mingle, while others started filling the dance floor.

As Henry took off toward the kitchen, Regina moved her eyes over the room, noticing how the furniture had been pushed to a corner, leaving space for the dance floor, complete with flickering strobe lights coming from the DJ area. She took in all of the different balloons and decorations, which were mostly red, white, gray, and black, similar to the color scheme in her office, and classy for the party. There were also a few gigantic helium balloons floating around, which included a smiley face with a party hat, a birthday cake that had _Happy Birthday _on it in red letters, and a crown that said _Queen of the Party_. The kitchen island was set up as a bar, while the counter had been turned into a buffet, holding trays of food.

Suddenly, the light on one side of the room dimmed, so lots of tiny white lights strewn above them stood out, twinkling overhead. "Let me take your coat," Emma whispered from behind her, and stepped toward Regina to help slide it down her shoulders.

"For someone who was so against acting like a couple, you'll be the reason no one will doubt our relationship by the end of the night," Regina commented quietly, while Emma came to stand in front of her holding the coat.

"Maybe I changed my mind about that," Emma smiled, silently telling the other woman to just go with the flow. "You're okay with this, right?" Regina's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "I mean the party. Henry was reading through his book one night after you left, and my mom stopped by to pick something up, which had him asking her a million questions. And then, he begged us to let him throw you a party, ball, or whatever," Emma rambled uneasily. "We weren't sure if it was a good idea, but he had that adorable look on his face that you can't say no to, and I-"

Regina touched Emma's arm. "If I could kiss you right now to shut you up, I would, but I don't want to traumatize our son who is watching us like he's afraid we're going to murder each other." Regina met her son's eyes over Emma's shoulder, and the blonde turned around to shake her head with a laugh. "Everything's fine, Henry," Regina assured him loud enough to be heard over the music, receiving a slight nod, as he took a sip of the soda he was holding. "It really is," she turned back to Emma with a warm smile. "As long as you and Henry are here, that's all I care about."

"I can make everyone else go home," Emma teased.

"I never said I wasn't happy about finally having my own ball that I didn't _force_ people to attend."

"Your happiness is all I want," Emma said seriously. "Well, Henry's too."

"I think he's enjoying himself," Regina smirked, nodding to the boy as he shoved a handful of Cheetos into his mouth and ran back to the dance floor where Ruby, a few of the dwarves, and Archie were improvising some hilarious dance moves to the song that was playing.

"Can't imagine where he gets his table manners and graceful dance skills from," Emma commented sarcastically. "Poor kid."

Regina laughed, following Emma over to a closet. "No one would _ever _be able to tell he's your son."

"Hey, you should have seen him planning this party. He was running things like a pro, complete with the bossiness and charm of a politician. Definitely, the mayor's kid," Emma smiled, placing the coat on a hanger and tucking it between two others. "He'll be very successful one day thanks to you."

"Better watch out. Maybe he'll be voted as mayor someday, and become your boss, Sheriff," Regina quipped.

"I bet he becomes sheriff too and takes both of our jobs," Emma led Regina over to where the drinks were.

Regina laughed. "Is that even possible?"

"Trust me, after watching him the past few days, it could happen," Emma said almost worriedly, pouring whatever red liquid was in the punch bowl into two glasses and handing one to Regina. "I wish I could remember what I spiked this with."

"I'm pretty sure it was rum," Ruby butted in, slipping in between the two women, as she began preparing three different drinks: two cups of punch and a water.

"That was it? I thought I put something else in there too," Emma concentrated hard, trying to remember.

Ruby shrugged. "Not that I saw. Emma, you should come dance. You too, birthday girl," she smiled at Regina, who smiled back. It felt nice, but odd to be treated as one of the group, after always being the hated outsider. Not that Regina cared to be accepted by anyone but the two she considered her family. Still, there was something about the genuinely friendly way Ruby looked at her that warmed Regina's heart and had her feeling grateful to the other woman. "This music is so much better than that waltzy stuff we had back home," she said more to Regina than Emma, as she managed to expertly lift the three different cups without dropping them.

"Do you want to?" Emma asked, as Ruby headed back over to the dance floor and handed a drink to Archie and another to Henry.

"Maybe later," Regina took a sip from the cup she was holding. She had to admit that the beats of the music were making it hard to stand still, but she wasn't sure how ready she was to let the image of the uptight mayor go. "Don't let me stop you, though."

"Like you've ever been able to control what I do," Emma teased, receiving the chuckle from Regina that she'd been hoping for, after watching the brunette's smile fall into a straight line. "But for now I'm good right here," Emma smiled softly, telling Regina she was staying near her because she wanted to, not because she felt she had to.

"I'm surprised there are so many people here," Regina muttered more to herself than Emma, as she scanned the room seeing Granny talking to Kathryn and her husband; David and Mary Margaret talking to Ashley and her husband; Gepetto and Mother Superior keeping an eye on Pinocchio as he hovered around a table with chips and popcorn; Astrid making her way across the room to the dance floor and DJ table; and Aurora and Mulan (who were rescued from the other land before it was destroyed) sitting on the couch that was moved to a corner discussing something with Belle. There were other people too, but her vision began to blur, so she focused her eyes back on her son, trying not to become overwhelmed by how so many people cared enough to show up. It was true that everyone loved a good party, but that way of thinking didn't usually extend to parties thrown for evil queens.

Picking up on how quiet Regina had fallen, Emma decided to take a risk and hold her hand, but stopped just before she actually entwined their fingers, squeezing the hand in hers instead. Regina's hand tightened around hers in response. "Stop thinking whatever you're thinking."

"And what do you think I'm thinking about?" Regina asked flatly, still staring across the room.

"It doesn't matter, since you're not supposed to be thinking about it anymore," Emma brushed her thumb over the top of the hand that was resting securely in hers.

"What _am _I supposed to be thinking about then?"

"Hmm…how happy and lucky you are to have Henry, and especially me, in your life," Emma grinned.

"Oh, really?" Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"Yep. And how lucky you are that we've managed to stay down here for ten minutes already, without me pulling you to my room and undressing you instead."

Emma saw how Regina's eyes darkened, before she heard her low, breathy voice. "What's stopping you?"

"Our son over there who would never forgive me. And it would be so awkward knowing my parents are in the house," Emma admitted under her breath, before taking another sip of her drink.

"Me screaming your name with your mother able to overhear, or even better, her hearing you scream mine," Regina watched how Emma squirmed uncomfortably, both in embarrassment and arousal. Luckily, the blonde had swallowed the liquid in her mouth, before her girlfriend had made the comment, because she would have definitely choked on it otherwise.

"That would be one way to get your revenge," Emma replied with an amused grunt, once she had composed herself.

Regina tilted her head. "She's lucky I've changed and have some dignity left that I'd like to keep."

Emma laughed. "Too bad she'll never know how you spared her the trauma."

Regina was about to reply when the woman they'd been talking about walked over, smiling at both of them, as she reached across Emma to pour herself some punch. Before the awkwardness could set in Mary Margaret spoke, "I know it's only been fifteen minutes, but I hope you're enjoying yourself."

Regina knew the younger brunette was being sincere but it still took strength to suppress the snide retort she felt creeping up behind her lips. Progress had already been made between them, and she could tell the other woman wanted to keep moving in the right direction.

"I am. Thank you," she eventually responded with a smile.

"Good," Mary Margaret smiled back.

The three women fell silent again and stared at Henry and the dwarves arguing over who was the shortest and should lead a conga line.

"Henry's a good kid. He never made a decision about this party without considering how you'd feel first," Mary Margaret commented, breaking the silence, while eyes that she once looked into with contempt, met Regina's. "He also made sure to thank all of us before you got here, saying he understands that this isn't easy."

"I appreciate hearing how respectful and attentive my son is, but I think I'm missing your point," Regina eyed her skeptically.

"I just mean that you did a great job of raising him," Mary Margaret smiled, showing her sincerity. "And before you say that you don't need my compliments, I know. But I'm sure it still doesn't make it any less nice to hear."

"Thank you," she returned the smile, and then, shifted her eyes up to Emma's.

Emma shook her head, suppressing a chuckle. "I told her the same thing a few weeks ago, but it took her forever to just accept it."

"Unlike your mother, you seemed to think I _did _need your compliments," Regina countered, a hand rising to sit on her hip.

"How dare she," Mary Margaret sided with Regina in mock horror.

"I know! You would think she'd have learned by now," The former mayor huffed, and Emma didn't have to see the eye roll to know it was there.

"Okay, first, seeing the two of you band together is just…weird," Emma turned to them and placed the glass she was holding on the table. "Second, Regina you're taking what I said out of context."

"You still said I _needed _to hear it," Regina argued, determined to win the friendly battle between them.

"You did!"

"That's only your opinion, dear."

"Before you two start throwing things or rip each other's heads off, I'd like to talk to Regina," Mary Margaret interjected, interrupting the dispute. "Would that be okay?"

"Um yeah, sure…" Emma shrugged, taking a step back.

"I was more asking Regina for permission, Emma," she chuckled, questioning her once step-mother with her eyes.

"Oh, right," the blonde gave a small laugh.

"Where would you like to speak?" Regina asked, feeling the most comfortable she'd been around Snow in a very long time. Possibly, because of their alliance, while teasing Emma.

"Out in the hall?" Regina nodded slightly in response.

"Want me to come?" Emma wondered apprehensively, ready to follow them across the apartment and out the door.

"I don't think your supervision will be required," Regina assured her, while Mary Margaret only shook her head at her daughter in answer and amusement, then walked away. Before Regina followed, she leaned close to Emma in order to whisper in her ear. "But later, I definitely want you to."

Emma felt a shiver creep up her neck making her skin tingle. She watched as Mary Margaret led them to the door and out of the room.

"Where are my mom and grandma going?" Henry rushed over to his mom, confusion and nervousness in his eyes.

"To talk," Emma wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Is that a good idea?" He looked up at her worriedly.

"They both seemed to think so."

"Did I just see your mother and Regina go out into the hall?" David asked, as he came to stand beside them, staring at the door that was keeping them from seeing what was occurring on the other side of it.

"They wanted to talk," Henry was the one to answer this time.

"Let's hope that's all they do," David mumbled.

"Well, neither has magic or a knife, so the worst thing we have to worry about is punching, scratching, and hair pulling," Emma tried to sound as optimistic as possible, but Henry and David just continued to stare grimly at the door.

"It's so quiet out here, Mary Margaret said when Regina closed the door behind them. "I didn't realize how loud the music is."

"Good thing the sheriff and mayor are at the party," Regina forced a laugh, but she could feel the awkward tension beginning to settle heavily in the air surrounding them.

"Yes," The other woman agreed softly.

Regina looked her over waiting for Mary Margaret to say something else, but she could tell the other woman was still collecting her thoughts. "What did you want to speak with me about?"

Mary Margaret sighed. "I'm not going to pretend this is going to be easier for me than it will be for you-"

"How kind of you…" Regina snorted lightly, unable to hold back the sarcastic remark. Mary Margaret had been expecting it though, since she saw how rigid and stoic Regina had become the second they stepped outside the apartment.

"A lot has changed in the last several months since Emma and I got back," she continued, wanting to ease some of the tension.

"I'm well aware," Regina exhaled, trying to be patient.

"I know we talked right after the incident with your mother, and we've both learned to tolerate one another…"

"I don't think we have much of a choice if we want to keep Henry and Emma happy," The older brunette remarked, receiving a sheepish look from Mary Margaret.

"Yes, true," she said quietly, glancing away from Regina, who saw how much more of a struggle she was making this for the younger woman.

"But-" Regina prompted, her eyes softening a little, knowing Emma would want her to give the other woman a chance.

"Remember in our land around when you were to be executed; when I wanted to believe you were capable of changing back to the good person who saved my life?" Mary Margaret met her eyes, searching them expectantly.

"Yes," Regina breathed.

"You basically said she no longer existed."

"She didn't," Regina's eyes fell with the weight of the truth, staring remorsefully at the floor.

"No, she did," Mary Margaret corrected, causing the brown eyes to snap up to her hazel ones. "You just buried her for a while."

"Did I?" Regina almost wanted to release the dry laugh that caught in the back of her throat, but settled on the powerfulness of her serious tone that informed the other woman she couldn't believe her.

Mary Margaret nodded, though, not allowing Regina to accept her dark beliefs about herself. "Yes, because if she had really been destroyed, I wouldn't be seeing her poking through so much lately."

"She'll never be who she was when you met her," It was said almost indifferently, which had both women frowning somberly.

"Maybe not, but I'm glad she's returning, even if she's a bit more experienced and jaded," Regina knew Mary Margaret was being truthful, and could see the mix of regret and hope in her eyes. "And I'm so sorry I'm mostly responsible for that."

"We've discussed this. It wasn't only your fault," Regina comforted, having come to accept and admit that, after Emma had forced the two enemies to talk with the blonde acting as mediator, after the incident with Cora.

"I'm still sorry," Mary Margaret apologized again, and Regina could see the reflection of the child she had known so long ago, hidden in the strength of the woman across from her. "Henry has me thinking a lot. I'm so glad he thought to have this party. I think it'll end up being good for everyone."

"I don't want their pity or forced friendship."

"Oh, I know," The younger woman nodded lightly. "Honestly, I think by the end of the night you'll see how truly grateful everyone is to you for Cora, and even, for bringing us here."

Regina's eyebrows rose at the assertion. "Grateful?"

"Henry, Emma, and I are not the only ones happy to see you changing."

"It's because they fear me otherwise."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "It's not just that. Look at all the work they put into this. You may have been evil, but now you're taking care of us. You're doing all of the things I'd always wished you'd done as queen," Regina visibly took in the words, feeling her heart warm, while a faint smile appeared on her painted lips. The woman she had once hated more than anyone reached out a tentative hand, laying it on her arm, as both accepted the unusual gesture. "Sometimes we get a second chance."

They were startled when the door behind them was pulled open and Emma walked out. "You've been out here a while, just wanted to make sure-"

"We haven't killed each other yet?" Regina finished for her with a watery smirk. "I think we're far from killing each other."

"I agree," Mary Margaret confirmed, and took her hand back from where it still rested reassuringly on Regina's arm.

"Okay, well, maybe you two should have lunch or get coffee some other time, so you guys don't end up spending the whole party out here."

"I think she misses us," Regina smirked in Mary Margaret's direction, who nodded in reply.

"I think you're right."

"It's not just me," Emma argued, crossing her arms over her chest. "Henry's the one who sent me out here. Well, first he told David to check on you, but he seemed scared, so I offered to risk my life."

"I don't think you're in any danger," Emma's mother assured her, while Regina settled on rolling her eyes at her girlfriend.

"I can never be sure with you two," The blonde sighed, looking at the two women she cared most about, trying to detect anything they weren't telling her or were trying to cover up. "So everything is really okay?"

"With me, yes. Regina?"

"Better than it's been in quite a while," Regina agreed, offering Emma a smile as proof.

"I should go in before David and Henry send everyone out here," Mary Margaret directed her irritated words at Emma, as she moved by her daughter to turn the doorknob, casting a smile over her shoulder at Regina, who reciprocated the symbol of understanding between them.

Emma waited for the door to close, before she stepped closer to Regina. "Okay, what did I just walk in on?"

"Someone telling me what I needed to hear," the brunette answered honestly, taking in the green of her girlfriend's eyes.

"Does she know that?"

"Yes, but unlike you she has learned never to be so assuming to use the phrase _you need to hear this_," Regina chided, resting a hand on Emma's hip.

"Hey, I only said that once and it was the second night I ever went to your house to have dinner with you and Henry. You _needed _to hear how great a mom you are and how awesome Henry is because of you, after how crushed you looked when he didn't hug you before going to sleep because you said I couldn't stay over."

Stepping closer to the blonde, Regina slid the hand she had placed on Emma up and down the smoothe fabric of her dress. "Mmm…what was I thinking?"

"Now? I don't know. Then, that we had an agreement that your week was your week and mine was mine, except for having dinner together a couple of nights. That meant no sleeping over, but it made you feel like a bad mom, even though you were just trying not to give into Henry and spoil him. And that makes you a great mom."

"I was being rhetorical!"

"I know, but I _wanted _to remind you," Now, it was Emma who moved into Regina's space, settling a hand on her side. "He's going to be so confused by us when he finds me at your house every morning this coming week."

"Who said I'm allowing you to sleep over, Miss Swan?"

"I have no doubts that I can persuade you," Emma tilted her head down towards Regina's, becoming hypnotized by her eyes, as she breathed her in.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Regina flirted huskily, her dark eyes moving from Emma's green ones to the pink lips that she wanted to feel on her own.

"I'll give you a hint."

Emma lowered her head more, pressing her lips to Regina's, capturing them softly. They moved slowly over one another deepening the kiss, until their tongues began escalating the heated battle between them. Emma only pulled away when her hands that had taken it upon themselves to reach up to silky brown hair, brought her back to the reality that they were out in the hall and would never be able to come up with a good enough story about how Regina's hair had gotten so messy if they were just standing there. Emma smirked at the frustration on Regina's face. "It won't work if I don't leave you wanting more." The brunette huffed in response, showing Emma how displeased she was.

"Plus, I don't think out here is the best place to start feeling each other up," Emma nipped her bottom lip, and then, stepped back so there was a little more space between them.

As if on cue the door behind Emma opened, causing both women to jump in surprise. "Henry said you'd be out here," Ruby told them, emerging from the other side. "I was wondering where the birthday girl and the sheriff ended up. He was afraid you'd be-"

Ruby stopped talking, as Emma turned around, allowing her to observe the two women in front of her carefully. Her eyes widened in shock and understanding at what she had intruded upon. She yanked the door closed behind her.

"Emma! You're wearing Regina's lipstick!"

"I uh…forgot to put my own on, so I borro-" Emma tried to improvise, but was interrupted.

"No, I mean it's _all_…over…hang on," They looked to each other nervously, as Ruby went back into the apartment.

"This isn't good," Emma mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Regina only glared at her.

"You've got some smudged around your mouth too," The blonde used the pad of her thumb to wipe away the dark color that had smeared. Luckily, Regina only had a little on her, compared to Emma.

"Now what are we going to do?" Regina asked her pointedly, annoyed by the mistake, and feeling somewhat perturbed that she had to worry about this when a problem like this occurring was partly why she hadn't wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

Emma really had no idea what their next move should be. Maybe Ruby would understand and wouldn't say anything. Of course, she was best friends with her mother and would have trouble getting passed the fact that Snow White's daughter was dating the Evil Queen, but it was possible she'd keep her mouth shut so Emma could work things out with her family in her own way. "Maybe Ruby won't say anything?"

Regina scoffed in response. "Unlikely."

"Well, hopefully she'll wait until you've gotten all of your surprises."

"Also, very unlikely, but she will if she knows what's good for her," Regina said coldly, but her lips tugged upwards, and Emma knew she was mostly teasing. "No one's going to make me wait any longer for the rest of my surprises than I already am."

"The queen has spoken," Emma laughed.

"More like the mayor," Ruby interjected, as she returned from inside holding a wet paper towel. "Now, what is going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was hoping I'd have this ready for you by the weekend, but I had a busy end of the week at work and really didn't think I'd have it finished. Luckily, I got some motivation and energy from somewhere, and here it is! Yes, I'm as excited as you are that I finished this, since I had the first draft of this done a few weeks ago, so yay! Before I stop rambling and let you read, I just want to say thank you to everyone for continuing to read, follow, and favorite this story. And I also want to give a ginormous thank you to all who have reviewed! MUCH appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, let me know what you think. Even one word is appreciated and helps me to know what you're thinking, liking/not liking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Once Upon A Time**_**.**

**Chapter 5**

Emma shifted uncomfortably at Ruby's question about what was going on between her and Regina. There had to be a way to explain it that wouldn't send her mother's best friend running inside in a panic. She looked to Regina for help, but recognized the scowl that told her she wouldn't be receiving any.

"Here-" Ruby handed Regina a glass of water, when Emma didn't answer right away.

"What is this?" Regina stared curiously at the cup, holding it away from her like it could be poison.

"It's water. Drink some of it. I went to get this," Ruby lifted the damp paper towel in her hand for them to see. "And Henry and Granny wanted to know what was going on, so I said that everything was fine, but you were a little emotional. I told them all you needed was some water and to fix your make-up."

"How wonderful, now everyone thinks I'm one to easily fall to pieces," Regina snipped, but sipped the water anyway.

The other brunette's mouth dropped open at the seemingly ungrateful comment. "I'm saving you guys from getting caught and you're annoyed with me because I may have ruined the hard-ass image you have?" Ruby asked Regina in disbelief.

Emma saw the aggravation in Ruby's eyes, and noticed the hint of shame and remorse that had become visible on Regina. Sometimes the woman who had taken decades to create such a stoic, intimidating image, found it difficult not to react as she would have before she started to make amends. "Ruby-"

"Emma, I may not hold as much of a grudge as some people do. And in ways, I'm thankful to be in Storybrooke, but I won't be treated this way."

"I was just going to say thank you," The blonde smiled gratefully. "From both of us. Regina didn't mean that. Old habits die hard."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma's speaking for her, but the look softened after a beat and told Ruby the blonde was right. "Oh, um, yeah, no problem," Ruby smiled sheepishly, shifting her eyes between the two women. "I'm doing this for you, Em, as much as for your parents. I don't want either of them to have a heart attack tonight."

Regina grunted. "I was going to apologize for my comment and thank you myself, but I don't like what you've just implied."

"I wasn't trying to imply anything. I was being honest. They'll be shocked by this. I am," Ruby took Emma's face with one hand and wiped away the dark lipstick around her mouth with the other. "I mean, I know you two have been spending a lot of time together because of Henry, but the last thing I expected was _this_. Are you two…together?"

Regina was about to say it wasn't any of her business when she heard Emma speak.

"As of about an hour ago," The smile that she tried to control grew and her face lit up, after she made her confession.

"And no one knows?"

"Not yet, and we want to try and keep it that way until we tell Henry and my parents."

Ruby sighed. "Okay…Okay. Sorry, I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it. You used to hate each other."

"Things change," Emma looked to Regina warmly, and watched her tilt her head in agreement.

"I know but…I guess I should have caught on with the way you've been planning everything for today," She angled Emma's head under the dim hallway lights to inspect how good of a job she did removing the lipstick, then turned to Regina with one hand still keeping the blonde from moving her face. "And you—you really care about her? I'm not trying to be nosey, but she's my best friend's daughter, and she and I were friends too before the curse broke. I'm protective of her."

Regina could see the affection and concern Ruby had for the woman whom she probably considered family, since she had been so close to Snow in the Enchanted Forest and they had picked up with their friendship right after the breaking of the curse. It warmed her heart to know that her girlfriend had people to look out for her, after being alone her entire life, especially when that was Regina's fault. And she swallowed any envy and jealousy that she didn't want to feel for how so many people cared for Emma. After being so selfish for so long, it wasn't easy to suppress the darker human emotions. "I understand. And I really do care for her…probably more than I should."

The younger brunette must have found the answer to be sincere because she offered Regina a kind smile. "I'd ask you, Em, but I can see how you feel. It's all over your face, and I'm not just talking about the lipstick."

Emma saw the smirk on Regina's lips and felt herself blush, but was able to glare at the other women. "Shut up," she said flippantly. "So, is the lipstick gone and are you calm enough to go back in before Henry sends someone else out here?"

Ruby nodded. "All good to go, and I won't say anything. I'm happy if you're happy," Her hand moved up and down Emma's arm affectionately. "Just don't hurt her," It was a warning, but came out as more of a question.

"She won't," Emma caught Regina's eyes, before meeting Ruby's again, resting a hand over the one Ruby had on her arm. "Or, at least, not unless I do something stupid, which I'm going to try damn hard not to do."

Ruby laughed. "Oh, so you're the one we have to worry about messing this up and giving scary Mayor Mills a reason to come back."

"Don't worry, this is one thing I'm not going to allow her to mess up or run away from," Regina assured Ruby, who appeared to look at her with a newfound respect and fondness.

"Glad to hear that," Ruby smiled at Regina and turned to go back into the party.

"Yeah, me too," Emma echoed, and Regina didn't miss the twinkle of gratitude and happiness in her eyes.

The music and chatter that traveled through the room engulfed them once they were back inside. It took the three of them a moment to adjust to the amplified energy of the celebration. No one had really even noticed their return, until Henry darted towards them from across the room.

"You're back!" His excitement at seeing that Regina had returned had Emma smiling knowingly at the other woman who was almost overcome with emotion, when the brunette reached out to him and he let her pull him against her side.

"We are," Regina grinned down at him. "What's next on the agenda for tonight?"

His eyes flitted around the room, reminding him of what else there was to do before the end of the party. There was a look of concentration on his face, while he weighed his options. A mischievous grin formed on his face and he glanced from Regina to Ruby, and then, finally stared at Emma.

Her face went from composed to horrified in a split second when she realized what her son was thinking. "You want to do that now?"

A smirk appeared on his lips in answer to the question, and Emma found it slightly bone-chilling how much he resembled his adoptive mother.

"Time for the piñata!" Henry shouted gleefully, taking off in the direction of his room, leaving Emma cringing next to Regina, hoping she didn't want to murder her.

"Piñata?" Regina turned to her girlfriend, her hands resting on her hips.

"Okay, that was more for Henry and me, than you. It was his idea," Emma held up her hands defensively.

Regina stared at her. "Do you know all the sugar he'll be eating after that?"

"Isn't that kind of the point?" Regina hit her arm lightly in irritation. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. We'll just tell him he has to save most of it for tomorrow."

Henry returned carrying the colorful piñata that was shaped like a party hat; struggling with it, before handing it to David, who climbed a ladder and hoisted it over a pipe running across the ceiling. Regina eyed the purple cone-shaped piñata that was decorated in polka dots of all different colors, and had streamers hanging from the bottom and a puff of them at the top to look like a pompom. She found it cute, amusing, and ridiculous at the same time.

"I was going to get you a Snow White one," Emma confessed leaning into her. "Thought you might enjoy beating that one up, but it started to creep me out the more I thought about it."

Regina just shook her head. "I applaud you for taking the time to think it through. That would have been mildly disturbing, especially now that I'm not trying to ruin her life."

Emma nodded proudly in agreement. "And also think about it…a princess piñata! That's not a star or a birthday cake, that's saying: _Here kids, beat up the princess if you want candy_."

"Feeling sympathetic now that you are one," The brunette commented teasingly.

"Maybe a little."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they never make you in piñata form."

"Glad I can count on you," Emma said, the playfulness leaving her eyes.

"Always," Regina smiled, stopping herself from leaning further into Emma.

"Mom, here, you go first," Henry interrupted them, handing Regina a stick they had found just for this part of the party. She flashed Emma a look that told her she'd be paying later for the piñata, then turned back to their son, eyeing the stick skeptically. "C'mon it's fun."

He closed her hands around the wood and used her wrist to tug her forward.

"Are we blindfolding people?" Emma asked Henry, following them to where the guests had gathered in a half circle around the huge cardboard party hat. Regina shot her a murderous glare for the suggestion.

"Anything to make this more humiliating for me, right?" Regina grumbled, stopping a few feet away from the group of people.

Emma leaned in as she covered Regina's eyes with the long piece of material Henry handed her, and tied it around the back of her head a little rougher than necessary, gaining an almost inaudible gasp from Regina. "Maybe I just wanted to see you wearing one."

"All yours Henry," Emma announced, pushing Regina lightly toward their son, who used his hands to spin Regina around several times.

When he stopped her the brunette felt disoriented. What was even worse was that she could see absolutely nothing through the dark fabric over her eyes. She knew that was the point, but it didn't do anything to ease her frustration or embarrassment. Henry's hands sat on her waist, steadying her, and she sensed the direction he lightly shifted her to face, must be somewhat in the direction of the floating target.

"Go," Henry commanded, letting his hands fall from her and Regina could feel he had stepped away so she wouldn't accidentally hit him instead.

Her grip tightened around the stick she was holding, feeling it becoming slippery underneath her sweaty palms. Now that her other senses were heightened from her lack of sight, she felt everyone's eyes on her and could clearly hear the intimidating, suspenseful, yet playful music Leroy was playing as the theme song specifically for piñata time. Regina couldn't place the tune that kept repeating over and over at first, but then an image of a woman on a bicycle entered her mind, and she recognized it as the song that would play when Ms. Gulch or the Wicked Witch of the West appeared onscreen during The Wizard of Oz. She remembered it from the times she had watched it with Henry.

She swung the stick once, and felt it whiz through the air, colliding with nothing, as the people around her erupted into "Ohs" and hisses, which she took as a sign she'd nearly struck her target.

"You get two more swings," Henry said from somewhere behind her.

She swung again, feeling the wood barely connect with the cardboard. She heard the paper rustling from the movement of the piñata, as it swished back and forth.

"Ugh! So close," She heard Emma groan from somewhere to her right, but not close by.

"Hold it together, Miss Swan. I still have one more turn," Regina chided.

She heard some laughter in response, catching Mary Margaret and Ruby's lighter giggles, above David's deep chuckle and Henry's snicker.

"Yeah, Princess," Leroy echoed, before starting the taunting music again.

Regina shifted herself slightly to the left, trying to remember where she felt she'd brushed the piñata. She brought the stick into position preparing herself to whip it through the air. She counted: one…two…three, and let the top of the stick fly quickly, forcefully making a swish sound before the crunch of the cardboard and paper could be heard as it smacked into it, denting the piñata and pushing through it. She caught the sound of candy raining onto the floor, the plastic and wrappers rustling past each other.

"Yes!" She heard Emma and Henry yell in unison, while a few of the others cheered. Regina knew it wasn't the entire contents of the piñata falling, but enough to make her proud of her small victory, as she felt Henry brush by her, along with a few other people, scampering to collect some of the sugary prizes.

She felt David take the stick from her and she lifted the blindfold over her head, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. She shook her head in amusement, catching sight of Emma and Henry still kneeling on the floor, having trouble holding the candy that was overflowing in their hands. She saw Ruby, Archie, three of the dwarves, and Pinocchio holding a few pieces of candy, while Astrid brought a piece over to Leroy. Regina squatted down beside her son and girlfriend. "You know, you could share," Regina laughed, taking a candy from each of their hands.

"Share?" Emma said as if it was a foreign concept to her.

"And you're supposed to be Snow White's daughter," the brunette muttered, smirking up at the younger brunette, who shrugged in return, both of them sighing in bewilderment. "Henry, go give some of that candy to Snow and David, or no more piñata."

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly, holding it against his stomach as he stood up.

"Too bad you can't tell me what to do, huh?" Emma replied smugly.

"Sheriff, as mayor and your boss, and also as the Guest of Honor, I'm ordering you to give each person here three pieces of the candy you get tonight."

"B-But…Fine, but you owe me," The blonde pouted and Regina bit the inside of her cheek to keep her unwavering expression.

"I'm aware, dear, and I think you'll like your payback much more than that candy."

"You really need to stop implying what you're implying in front of everyone," Emma mumbled under her breath.

"Why? No self-control?" Regina smirked at her, enjoying their banter.

"It's disappearing fast."

Archie was the next to have a go at breaking the piñata. Ruby took a turn after him, and David after her. Each barely made contact and only got a few pieces of candy to fall, which had Henry scrambling to collect the first one. However, the second time some candy made its way onto the floor, Regina gripped onto his shoulder and nodded at Jefferson's daughter, Grace, to get it.

Mary Margaret leaned tilted her head toward Emma and Regina, who were standing next to her when David failed to hit the piñata after his first two tries. "I love him, but you'd think he'd have better aim with all of his sword fighting experience."

"I heard that!" He called from where he stood in front of the crowd. "And I've never done any sword fighting with a blindfold on."

Emma chuckled, "He has a point."

"Yes, well, I can't even remember the last time I wielded a sword, and I still hit it. _With _the blindfold on, I might add," Regina boasted, and the three women laughed at the scowl David sent her.

Henry went next, managing to make contact with it each time he swung, knocking out a fair amount of the candy, which earned him a fist bump from Emma and a pat on the back from Regina, when he went back to them.

After Grace took her turn, Henry begged Emma to try, but she argued that it would be too easy for her and she'd completely break it open, and then, no one else would get a turn. She lowered her voice, not knowing Regina could still hear her, as she added in a whisper to Henry that she also wouldn't be able to get more candy for them if she was the one blindfolded. She looked sheepishly at the eye roll Regina sent her, once she stood up from her hunched position. "You're such a bad influence," Regina remarked.

"I can't help that I like winning."

"Winning isn't everything," Regina said quietly, staring straight ahead.

Emma smirked. "I'm biting my tongue."

Regina turned to Emma briskly, her eyes piercing the green ones they stared into. "No, I'd like to hear what you were going to say."

"Nothing, or well, nothing important," The blonde hurried to deflect.

"Right-" Regina bit back sarcastically, moving her head abruptly, so she was once again staring at the piñata, and at Granny, who was getting into position to hit it.

"I changed my mind," Emma whispered gruffly. "People can change their minds. Your thoughts on winning have obviously changed."

Regina felt the burning in her eyes, as she thought of how she wanted to take everyone's happiness to get her own. How she just wanted to win, until saving her son and Emma meant more than winning, even if she'd have to tolerate having the people, who came with the blonde and Henry, in her life.

"You're doing it again," Emma said quietly, as Regina tried hard to focus at Granny swinging at the piñata.

"I've changed," Regina said huskily, and Emma sensed how she stiffened beside her, finally comprehending how her girlfriend's train of thought had been very different from her own.

"This is how we did this back home!" Granny drew attention to herself, launching the top of the stick, sticking the piñata, before candy scattered all over the floor. Henry darted toward it, but Emma heard Regina's defeated exhale, and followed her, as she walked away from the group that was competing for the candy on the floor and congratulating Granny.

"Regina, I'm sorry," Emma said using her voice to stop the brunette, after thinking twice about grabbing her by the shoulder, not wanting to draw too much attention to them. "Sometimes I forget the Evil Queen thing. I meant your victory dance after you won Monolpoly against Henry and me the other night, not that."

Regina's face brightened a bit at the memory. "More like kicked your asses."

Emma laughed, "So competitive."

A shadow of sadness fell over the other woman again. "I can't forget," Her voice was heavy with grief and regret.

"I know," Emma rubbed her arm comfortingly, thinking only of the need she saw in Regina's eyes to be touched, and not caring if anyone was watching. "Just stop letting it be what defines you. It's not. Not here."

"I wish I could see what you see."

"I wish you could too," Emma sighed, giving her a small smile and pulled her over to a corner they weren't too far away from that was mostly out of view from where everyone was still huddled together. "For the record, I've made it my mission to show you," she said seriously, cupping Regina's face with her hands, her eyes staring intently at the vulnerable, sad, yet hopeful ones that stared back.

"Good luck," Regina breathed, right before Emma lowered her lips, kissing her softly; sweetly.

"Lipstick check," She pulled back from Regina, who looked her over and gave her the all clear.

"Emma," Ruby called, announcing her presence before she was near them. "Bring Regina over to the island. Henry has spoken, it's time for cake."

"Does he ever think about anything but his stomach and sugar?" Emma chuckled.

"I wonder where he gets his obsession from," Regina nudged her.

Ruby just smiled at them. "You two are kind of cute together," She winked before going to the refrigerator to get the cake. "I'd be more careful, though. Your mom gave you two the weirdest look when you followed Regina just now. Luckily, she didn't notice when you two pretty much disappeared into the corner."

Emma nodded over to where Henry was already standing in anticipation of dessert. "You go wait for the cake. I'll pretend to help Ruby."

"You don't have to pretend. You could actually help," Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Food is involved. Even if I'm not baking, I'm more than capable of lighting a candle and stating the room on fire."

"She's right. Don't let her touch _anything_," Regina said with a grin and walked away.

"I still can't believe you two are happening," Ruby opened the box the rectangular cake was in and lifted it onto the counter, placing different colored candles into the white frosting.

"You want the truth? I almost can't either. But I won't stop it or change it for anything," Emma smiled, revealing to Ruby how content she was. Then, lifted her eyes to see her parents talking to Regina and Henry. "They won't get too, too upset, right?"

"Not if you tell them how in love with her you are," Ruby raised her eyes from the cake to give Emma a knowing look.

"In…wait..I'm not," Emma took a few steps back, becoming flustered.

"Em, you used to be almost as good as Regina at hiding your feelings, but with her everything you're feeling inside is written all over your face," The blonde felt her cheeks warm and she let her eyes fall to the cake decorated with the red and pink roses Ruby had assisted Henry in making. "And you might want to stop undressing her with your eyes; at least when other people are around."

That had Emma's head lifting and her eyes shooting up at her.

"Seriously, the way you guys look at each other, though, it's almost as bad as your mom and dad. Astrid and Leroy. Ashley and-"

"Okay, I get it," Emma held up her hand, so Ruby would stop. "That means…"

"She loves you too? I'd say it's a safe bet," the brunette smiled and searched the cabinet next to them on her tiptoes to get the matches. "Now, go stand by your girl," She pushed Emma lightly. "She still looks a little uneasy when you're not with her."

"Thanks…for this," Emma said truthfully. As much as she hated talking about her personal life, even with people she was closest to, this was the first time she had been able to confide in someone about everything she was feeling for Regina, and it actually felt good. In a way, Ruby had made her feel more confident in this relationship they'd just started. The only thing that left her uneasy was wondering if Regina could see what Ruby had so easily picked up on: she was in love with Regina. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but Emma had almost revealed that secret earlier to Regina right before Henry's text had interrupted them when they were at her house. Now, it only made Emma nervous and wanting to know if she was being crazy, and taking things too fast, or if Ruby could be right, and Regina felt the same way.

"No problem," Ruby grinned, and shooed the other woman away, so she could light the candles on the cake.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Sunday and Once Day everyone! Here's a very fluffy update for you! Thank you all for reading, and for all of the continued follows, favorites, and especially, reviews! You all rock! I really hope you enjoy the update! Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**_** Once Upon A Time**_**.**

**Chapter 6**

Emma left Ruby to light the candles on Regina's birthday cake and went to stand next to her girlfriend; sliding Mary Margaret over a little so she was standing between the two women with Henry on Regina's other side. She studied the way Regina looked at her, trying to read how different it was from the way she looked at Henry. She knew it was different simply because a person doesn't look at her son and girlfriend in the same way, but she needed to see _how_ it was different. What different emotion was there in Regina's eyes? Was it love, and if it was, what kind of love? Why was it so hard to tell if the other woman really was in love with her?

"Stop staring," Regina said under her breath.

Emma felt her face flush at getting caught. Luckily, it was at the same time Ruby began to carry the cake over, the candles flickering, as the room erupted into their rendition of "Happy Birthday". If there was one thing Emma was grateful for, it was that Disney got it right and these fairy tale characters really could sing.

Regina smiled at the end and Emma saw the tears visibly collecting in her eyes.

"Henry helped Granny and I bake the cake," Ruby told Regina proudly, sending him a wink.

"You did?" Regina looked down at Henry, happily surprised.

"Yep! I know it's been a while, since I helped you bake. But see, I still remember how you taught me to make the roses!" He smiled brightly, and was clearly proud of his accomplishment and having surprised his mom. "Make a wish," Henry said and Emma bobbed her head in agreement.

"First, I just wanted to thank you all again for being here and for doing all of this for me," She moved her eyes from her son to connect with everyone standing in front of them; wanting them to know how sincerely grateful she was for their kindness. "You didn't have to, but I appreciate it, and I'm enjoying every minute."

The room fell quiet as it took in her words, but the genuine smiles she received told Regina they valued what she said.

"Help me?" She glanced back down at Henry, who nodded his head.

"Know what you're gonna wish for?"

She paused for a moment, thinking of what she wanted most. Then, signaled to her son to start blowing out the candles with her. Applause reverberated throughout the room, and Regina laughed as she and Henry waved away the smoke wafting past them.

"I love you," She pulled him into her side and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Love you too, Mom," He grinned up at her.

Emma smiled at their exchange, her heart warming from knowing what Regina was feeling.

"So how much cake can I have?" Henry asked as they released each other.

"One piece," Regina said firmly.

"Emma?" His eyes wandered past the brunette, hoping his other mom would have a different answer.

"Sorry, kid. Your mom's in charge of this one," Emma imitated the stern tone Regina had spoken in.

Henry frowned. "But it's still your week with me."

"Not if we stay at her house tonight," The blonde shrugged, handing the first piece of cake Ruby cut to Regina, before placing the second piece in front of Henry and handing him a fork.

"I thought the rule was you can't stay over?" His eyebrows knit in confusion, as he cut off a bite of cake with the fork and brought it to his mouth, then, stared up again to silently question his moms.

Regina smiled, as she lifted a forkful of the cake on her plate to her mouth. "I've decided to do away with that particular rule. Emma can stay over whenever she likes."

Their son looked like he wasn't sure about whether he should just happily accept the change, or if he should be suspicious and confused. "The cake is delicious, by the way," Regina rubbed his back in praise and gratitude.

"I thought we could make your mom a birthday breakfast tomorrow, since we didn't this morning," His biological mother tried to make the way his eyes still squinted in uncertainty, relax.

But instead of calming the boy, all it did was cause Henry's eyes to widen in disbelief. "You're going to cook?"

"I can make cereal," Emma grumbled, taking a bite of her own piece of cake. "Your mom can make something else if she doesn't like it."

Regina shook her head, trying hard to keep a straight face when her son looked terrified of Emma insisting on making breakfast and her girlfriend was beginning to sulk because her son had no faith in any of her cooking abilities, even when it was meant to be a sweet gesture. "How about I do most of the cooking, but try to teach you," The brunette suggested and Emma agreed half-heartedly, reluctant to have Regina make her own birthday breakfast, while being nervous, yet more eager than she would have thought, about attempting to learn to cook.

Their son shoveled more cake into his mouth, "I'll stand by with the fire extinguisher."

"That's probably a good idea," Regina ran a hand over his hair, smiling reassuringly at the frown on Emma's face.

"So, Henry what are we going to do about the other surprises for Regina?" David asked, stopping beside his grandson and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"There are more?" Regina asked taken aback, since she had assumed the cake would be the last and everyone would just mingle until they decided to leave.

"Just a few," Henry grinned, then faced his grandpa. "I know what's next, but I need your help with the you-know-what."

David caught Regina staring at them suspiciously, and looked from her to Emma, smiling apologetically, before pulling Henry and the little bit of cake he had left on his plate, toward the door of the loft. They exited out into the hallway, leaving Regina to turn to her girlfriend expectantly, obviously wanting an explanation.

Emma finished her last mouthful of cake and shook her head at Regina, trying not to break under the intense look she was giving her. "I'm not spoiling this one. It's sweet and everyone here contributed to making it work."

"Sweet?" Regina sounded slightly appalled at the term Emma had used to describe it, but the blonde nodded in confirmation.

"Sweet. And I know you're like me and try not to get caught up in that sentimental stuff, but you'll just have to keep dealing with it tonight."

The way Emma looked at her, the smile she sent her, had Regina shutting up and finishing her cake. "Let's hope Henry inherited even a little of his culinary skills from you," Regina teased, moaning over the last bit of cake in her mouth. "I really don't want any part of my kitchen to need replacing."

The blonde scowled at her. "See that piece of cake over there," Regina followed the direction the green eyes were staring in, to find a fairly large chunk of untouched birthday cake sitting on a plate. "It is taking every ounce of self-control to not shove it in your face right now."

Emma noticed the way Regina slightly twitched in horror at her confession, and so, she was surprised when the other woman turned back to her with a devious smirk on her face. Her breath caught in her throat when the brunette sauntered a few steps around her, stopping behind the blonde, only to whisper in her ear. "Probably best to save it for later, anyway. You know, when we're in my bed later, and you're suddenly whining for a midnight snack."

All that Emma could think to say in response was that she didn't whine, but even that thought didn't make it past her lips. She stood there speechless, still feeling Regina close, even though she'd taken a step back. "Your mother is waving at me to go sit over there, are you going to join me?"

Emma's head tilted up and down in reply, before she spun around slowly, seeing the wicked smile that tugged at the corners of Regina's mouth. "I hope you know you're going to pay for that later."

Regina laughed softly, "And I hope you know, I'm looking forward to it. Just as I'm looking forward to giving you all the payback you deserve."

Once the two women had walked over to her, Mary Margaret gestured for Regina to take a seat in the white folding chair she was standing in front of. It faced a group of other chairs that had been set up in what appeared to be an attempt at a semicircle, but had ended up a little too messy and had some places too straight and others too curved.

Henry and Granny wheeled over a square table that David had helped Henry bring into the room, while Regina had been too distracted with Emma to notice. There was a small stack of seven little gift boxes on it, arranged in the shape of a pyramid. Each one was unique with different wrapping paper and a tiny bow. Emma moved her folding chair nearer to Regina, and since all of the other chairs were occupied, Henry took a seat on the blonde's lap, so he would have the best view.

"Presents?" Regina wondered aloud, her eyes questioning her son.

"Yep."

"Not just any presents," Mary Margaret interjected from where she now sat across from Regina, and nodded at her grandson to elaborate.

"I wanted you to have something special, so you'd always remember this birthday, and everyone agreed. We wanted to acknowledge how much you've changed. And to remind you that you've done a lot of good things. So, we got you this," Henry left Emma's lap briefly to hand Regina a long, skinny box wrapped in shiny silver paper with a red bow. "Open it," he grinned.

Regina took it hesitantly, staring at it, before allowing her fingers to tear gently through the paper. She opened the black box she had uncovered to find a silver linked bracelet lying across a bed of red velvet.

"Right now it's empty," Henry said when her eyes looked up to meet his. "But all of those boxes have a charm from someone and a note we want you to read out loud. You'll see why," Henry assured her at the slight bit of anxiety that had sprung up in his mother's eyes.

The first box she picked up was wrapped in gold paper with a deep purple bow. She broke the tape and opened the square box to pull out a small scroll of paper, lying on top of a crown. She smiled at the little charm and unraveled the white paper. There were words written on it in black ink. Regina didn't look over them too long, before she began to read them aloud:

_Regina,_

_ Back in the Enchanted Forest you possessed a crown to the point that you got lost in what it had taken away from you and the power that it gave you. Now, we're glad to say it's different. You may not be ruling over us as the queen you once were, but you are still the Queen of the Mayoral Mansion, and we're actually happy to have you there. Every queen should have the crown that they deserve, and you deserve this one. Never stop being queen of your castle, and thanks for keeping the town running._

_ -Leroy and his brothers_

"Thank you," Regina looked toward the seven men sitting together. Tears were evident in her eyes, but they didn't fall. "Perfect size too; can't be controlled by it. Plus, the real ones may be pretty, but they weigh a ton."

Her eyes met Mary Margaret's and Ashley's, who were sitting beside each other, and the other two women nodded in concurrence. "I'd get headaches from wearing mine at first," Ashley revealed, wincing at the thought of the pain. "You're lucky you were able to get used to them at a young age," she said to Mary Margaret.

"Wasn't she?" Regina agreed, her eyes moving from Ashley to the other brunette. "Those things were so heavy! I don't know how I ever got used to wearing them, after not having had one sit on my head most of my life."

"Anything to look beautiful," Mary Margaret shrugged somewhat unhappily. "I didn't mind any of it until I was forced to wear a corset. Now _that_ was torture. I didn't miss those, while I was hiding in the woods."

Emma felt herself wanting to laugh at the horrified expressions on Regina, Ashley, Kathryn and Ruby's faces at the mention of the uncomfortable corsets, but found herself grimacing at the thought of how awful they must have been. "Thank God you brought us here and saved us from those," Kathryn said.

"The gorgeous dresses could be nice, but those were cruel," Mary Margaret commented, and for possibly the first time, Regina sensed gratitude from her about being brought to this world.

"Nothing here compares to my clothes there, but they're so much more comfortable in this land," Regina assented.

Emma chuckled. "Says the woman who strolls around in designer suits and stilettos, even when she's home. Try sweats, or at least jeans and a tank top. Now that's comfortable."

"Those tight worn denim pants you wear, that I can tell cut off your circulation?" Regina raised a challenging eyebrow. "No, thank you."

"Oh, like you can sit any more comfortably in your pants and skirts," Emma scoffed. "And I like my jeans. Most of them are better than you think."

"I don't know, Emma. Regina has a point, they are tight. Remember when you scared me because you fell over while you were changing upstairs that one night. You practically had to peel those skinny jeans off," Mary Margaret interjected, receiving a pleased smile from Regina for defending her.

"Whose side are you on?" Emma narrowed her eyes at her mother.

Henry cleared his throat. "Er, maybe mom should keep opening her presents?"

All of the women who had been involved in the conversation looked apologetic as the men sighed in relief.

"Oh, you know you would have joined the conversation too, if you had even an inkling as to what we had to endure to look attractive and relatively respectable at the same time," Regina chastised causing the men in the room to look sheepishly away from any of the females' eyes. "Pick the next one I should open, Henry."

He lifted a box wrapped in white paper with a silver bow. After the paper was torn away and the lid of the box was lifted, tears welled up in Regina's eyes at seeing the silver charm staring up at her. It was a horse, and it stirred more feelings and memories inside of her than she would normally ever allow herself to experience in front of so many people. She coughed lightly to clear her throat, and opened the paper that accompanied the perfect charm. She read the note to the room:

_Dear Regina,_

_Your spirit was once as free and gentle as the horses'. Like them, you were so heroic and willing to find friendship and love in those you wanted to trust and who trusted you. I'm glad to see you're finding that person and spirit in yourself again. Maybe it's time to get back on the horse. I mean that literally and figuratively. _

_Love, _

_Snow _

When Regina lifted her eyes to the woman, she saw the smile, respect, and faith that danced in her eyes, but there was also no mistaking the regret that it seemed would always appear when thoughts of the day they had met were brought to the surface. Both understood how odd it would feel if Regina thanked her, when she was partly responsible for why the good person Snow had described, disappeared in the first place. But if there was one thing they had both been forced to learn, it was that no one could change the past. All you could do was try to right the wrongs and make up for what you should have done differently.

"It is time," Regina exhaled and wiped away a tear that had escaped onto her cheek. She offered the woman, who had briefly been the little girl she cared for, a smile that told her of the gratitude that felt strange to voice in that moment and the forgiveness she had finally come to be able to feel. The younger woman may have been a reason she lost her happy ending in the Enchanted Forest, but she had unknowingly given her reason to hope for one here. Mary Margaret's daughter and grandson could be that happy ending she had been made to wait for, and in many ways it made the past less painful.

The next box she chose contained an apple, and she smiled brightly at the appropriateness of such a piece. She read the flowing handwriting on the note:

_Dear Regina,_

_Snow said you always loved apples, which isn't surprising, since you make the best pies and turnovers around! (Emma hounded us to add that your cider is awesome too.) So glad you've given up on the poisoned ones. Thanks for starting to share with us. _

_Love, _

_Ruby and Granny._

Regina nodded and thanked them for the compliments. "I may have to have you over some time, so you can try the 'awesome' cider, Emma has recommended," Ruby returned the smile Regina was giving her.

"I'd love that. Granny actually has a recipe for apple cookies that she's never tried. Maybe we can plan a day to test it out, now that the secret's out and Henry has shown he can bake," Ruby suggested, getting an excited nod from Henry and a look of appreciation from Emma.

"That would be fun," Regina said warmly.

"Now, hold on there," Granny interrupted their planning. "I'll share my recipe, if you teach me how to make the turnovers. I can't stop craving them, since you brought them to the party we had a few months back."

"Sure, but they really aren't anything too special. Maybe we can make the cookies, while we bake the turnovers."

"Emma can be in charge of getting the vanilla ice cream," Henry suggested, placing a sympathetic hand on his mom's shoulder. The blonde scowled at Regina and Ruby, as each covered their mouth with a hand, trying not to laugh.

"I'll get the ice cream, but I won't be sharing with you three," She huffed, which only made Henry laugh at the angry, but funny look on her face.

Mary Margaret turned to her daughter, "They're just looking out for everyone's safety."

"Yes, that's all," Regina soothed and reached out to pat Emma's knee with a coy smile on her lips.

"Just open the rest of your presents," Emma rolled her eyes, so she wouldn't give in to Regina's touch and smile back.

One of the final boxes, decorated in white wrapping paper that had little roses printed on it and a red bow, was lifted off the table. Regina carefully undid the wrapping and opened it to see a mirror.

_Regina,_

_This is to remind you that what you see in here is so small compared to what is within the person staring back. Hope you can see even a hint of the beautiful person inside of you reflected in the glass. Thank you for continuing our friendship, especially now that the curse is gone. _

_Love, _

_Kathryn (and Frederick too)_

Regina found herself fighting back tears again. She mouthed a thank you, temporarily unable to find her voice. "I'm so glad you were willing to continue our friendship," she finally said, and reached across the space between them to take Kathryn's hand.

The second to last box had the words _Happy Birthday _written all over it in different colors, and she knew it to be her son's handwriting that decorated the yellow box. Inside was a heart that had _My Mom _engraved on the outside, and when Regina opened it, there was a picture of Henry smiling at her on one side and _I love you _written by him on a tiny paper on the other. She released a shaky breath and opened the paper that accompanied the charm. She swallowed hard, before she read:

_ Dear Mom,_

_I'm so lucky to have you as one of my moms. Thank you for always taking care of me and loving me, even when I haven't been the best son. And thank you for trying to be better for me. I love you, Mom. Hope you liked your party! _

_Love, _

_Henry_

As soon as she managed to get the last words out, Regina got up and went over to where Henry was, still perched on Emma's lap, and held him tight. She thought it was too tight, but his arms ended up squeezing her too.

"I love you," she said and kissed him, feeling the tears slip down her cheeks. She heard sniffles from behind her, and had a feeling they had come from Mary Margaret and Kathryn, but only found herself sniffling along with them. After a moment, she looked up to Emma, who lifted her thumb, wiping carefully at the tears, and making sure Regina's eyeliner remained intact.

"Thank you," she whispered to the other woman, before slowly releasing her son and letting her hands rest on his shoulders. His eyes were watery too, but he had managed not to cry.

"I'm so lucky to have you too," She told Henry. "Thank you for my wonderful party, and for being patient with me and believing in me this past year."

"Just this year?" Henry teased, clearing his throat from the emotion that had settle there.

"Fine, the last ten years, but mostly this one," she rubbed his arms affectionately.

Granny walked over and handed Regina a tissue from a box she was holding, before offering one to anyone else who had been moved by the loving moment between mother and son. The birthday girl sat back down, composing herself to some degree, then reached for the last box. The purple paper sparkled with royal blue dots, and she hated having to tear through its pretty appearance. When she opened the box underneath, a key was resting beside another scroll of paper. She read:

_Regina,_

_We all know it's only one key, but it is the key that gives you access to all of us for friendship and acceptance. You've protected and helped this town all of this time, and continue to. You deserve our trust and any support we can give, even if it is just understanding that you want to be left alone or don't want to deal with any of our trivial problems on a certain day. Just know that if you do need something, we're here. _

_Love,_

_David, and really, everyone here_

_P.S.—And it wouldn't hurt to be a little less snippy and sassy, Madame Mayor. (Sorry, Emma told me to put that in at the end.) _

Her eyes traveled over everyone before her, as she sincerely thanked them. Finally, she stared at Emma.

"Less snippy, I can agree with. The sass, however, will remain for my entertainment and to keep everyone on their toes," Regina smirked.

"Fine," Emma pursed her lips. "Just don't be shocked when we start throwing our own sass back at you."

"No offense, dear, but from past experience, I believe Granny is the only other person in this room that I should be worried about out-sassing me."

"Out-sassing? Is that even a thing?" Emma's face scrunched up as she thought it over.

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "It is now that I've used the phrase."

"Remember, no letting the crown get to your head," Emma warned playfully.

"Uh, hey Emma, where's yours? I thought you had a charm for mom too," Henry interrupted them.

Regina looked to her questioningly.

"I already gave it to her, but she hasn't opened it yet. It's in her card that she's supposed to read when she gets home. I thought it would give her one last thing to look forward to before her birthday's over," Emma explained, and lifted her son off of her lap, so she could stand up and retrieve the bracelet her mother had been placing the charms on.

"Just one more thing for me to wait for," Regina rolled her eyes exasperatedly, as Emma knelt in front of her and put the bracelet around her wrist.

"And what part of this night hasn't been worth the wait yet?" She asked after closing the clasp and meeting Regina's eyes.

"So far you have all gone beyond my expectations," The brunette smiled down at her, and then, studied the bracelet Emma had placed around her wrist.

"That's what I thought," The blonde stood up, and offered Regina her hand, helping her up.

Regina squeezed her hand, before letting go, and then, made her way from person to person, thanking them individually. Emma watched her, falling more in love with every smile, laugh, and genuine thank you that she witnessed. She had never seen this particular way Regina was glowing with happiness, but it somehow made her even more beautiful, and it radiated off of her, making Emma just as happy. It made her realize that people could change; people could evolve. All it took was the motivation and need to do so, and knowing there was someone who supported and cared about you.

Never had she thought she'd see Regina thanking, mingling with, and even, hugging most of the people at the party, but there she was doing just that. Emma sighed as she watched her, mesmerized and amazed by her girlfriend. It wasn't until Regina was talking to Ruby that their eyes met, hers silently saying everything she was feeling in that moment, while Regina's communicated something just as deep. Emma had to blink when Regina mouthed three words to her, a shy smile creeping over her lips, before she turned back to Ruby and Kathryn, who had begun talking to them. They were only three words, but Emma was sure they looked a lot like _I love you_.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you for continuing to read this fic, and thank you to all who have followed and favorited this! It means a lot and I'm happy you're enjoying it. Here's the next chapter for you. Sorry it took so long. I didn't realize it's already been a month since the last update. Time really flies. Let me know what you think! I really appreciate all of you who take the time to review!**

**Chapter 7**

After having the birthday cake, opening the bracelet and its charms, and thanking everyone, Regina had spent almost an hour mingling with the guests who were there for her party. Even after the three words that Emma still believed she was imagining had been spoken silently to her from across the room, Regina had continued to talk and even share a few laughs with her former enemies. Emma had stood back, watching and taking in the sight of her girlfriend, who had managed to glow with a rare warmth and happiness that the blonde had never witnessed before, as she drifted from guest to guest. While Regina took the time to socialize, the party goers had spread out once again, some resuming their dancing, others hanging out around the snacks and makeshift bar (which had become more popular as the night went on), and others talking as they sat on folding chairs or the furniture in the corner.

The corner was where Emma had collapsed, falling comfortably onto the couch next to David, after Regina had assured her with a roll of her eyes, that she would be fine if Emma left her side for a while. The blonde was actually grateful, considering she had been standing most of the night, aside from when Regina had opened her gifts. So, she had ended up on the couch, which had looked particularly comfortable, and listened to David's conversation with Archie, Marco, and Ashley's husband, Sean. Every now and then, she'd add a comment about whatever sports game or movie they were discussing, but other than that she sat quietly, lost in her thoughts or flicking her eyes over to Regina.

"Why are you sitting over here?" Henry wondered, as he squeezed himself between her and the arm of the couch after she'd been resting a while.

Emma reluctantly shifted her eyes from her view of Regina, who was currently talking adamantly with Mary Margaret, Aurora, and Ashley, to look into her son's. "It's comfy and I think I deserve a break after helping you with this party all week."

The boy nodded his understanding and leaned into her side. "Yeah, I'm kind of tired, too. It was totally worth it, though."

"It was," Emma agreed quietly, taking in the sight of her girlfriend smiling, before she realized she was smiling along with her. Seeing Regina genuinely happy was making her just as happy, if not more so.

Right as she was about to bring her green eyes back to Henry, Regina looked toward her and caught her staring. The brunette gave her a subtle glare, obviously not appreciating the fact that she was unknowingly being stared at, but then, she just shook her head with a small smirk tugging at her lips and resumed what she had been saying to the other women.

"I can't believe she's talking with them like that," Henry commented, after following his biological mother's gaze.

Emma chuckled at how shocked he sounded. "Yeah, well, I offered to stay by her, but apparently, she doesn't need us anymore. It looks like we were only needed to help her make amends with everyone. Guess she likes them better."

At first Henry stared at her with obvious disappointment in his eyes, the happiness that had been on his face, falling away. It didn't last long, however, because Emma saw it return almost immediately when he seemed to find the teasing glint in his mom's eyes. "You believed me," She stifled a laugh and he narrowed his eyes at her. "God, you look so much like her when you do that."

"She's the mom I lived with my whole life, so I had to pick up some of her expressions," He supplied with a shrug, and then poked her arm hard. "And you sounded serious!"

"That woman over there will never love anyone more than she loves you," Emma nudged his side with a smile. "Figured you knew that, after the way she fought for you, and then, ended up letting me be a part of your life because you wanted it."

Henry stared at his adoptive mother across the room, giving Emma another shrug in response. She didn't like the conflicted look she saw on her son, while he looked at his other mom. The way his shoulders suddenly hung with more of a slump and his lips became a straight line was bordering on sad, which made her own throat grow tight with emotion. "You don't think she loves you?"

His head moved back and forth. "No, it's not that. I know she does. But it's…not the same," A weighted sigh left his mouth and he began absent-mindedly sliding his right foot forward, back, and then in a circle. "When I was little it was different. We actually had fun together. We used to laugh like that," Her son nodded his head once, at the way Regina was laughing freely with the other women at whatever Mary Margaret had said. Emma had to admit that she'd only seen her girlfriend laugh like that a few times, and it was with her during the past week, long after Henry had fallen asleep. "She used to laugh with me like that a lot. Now, it's like she's afraid to be herself around me or something."

Emma draped her arm over Henry, pulling him a little closer. All of a sudden he had appeared smaller, younger, and she needed to comfort him. She'd never noticed or had it even cross her mind, that Regina seemed a little more stoic and composed around Henry, until he brought it up. Regina had always been the structured, somewhat strict mom ever since Emma had arrived in Storybrooke, but a lot had changed since then. Yet, other than her gentler voice, the warm smiles that met her eyes, and the hugs that had barely grown less desperate when the other woman embraced their son, Emma realized that Regina really was more closed off around him. Now, after seeing her being so friendly and less reserved around everyone at the party, it became even more obvious and stranger to her.

"What about the other night when she won Monopoly and did that victory dance that should have been recorded and put on YouTube?" Emma reminded, thinking back to what she had talked about with Regina earlier.

"True," He breathed half-heartedly. "I don't know. It's just, that night was an exception. We used to have at least one moment like that every day."

Green eyes rose once more to the woman in the magenta dress, as if by studying her, Emma believed she'd find some answer for Henry. There were a million reasons Regina could be acting differently around her son, but there was no way Emma could know which one it was for sure without asking her. The brown eyes met hers again and began to roll in amusement and exasperation, until they stopped suddenly and Regina frowned. She sent Emma a questioning look, her eyes flitting from the blonde's to the boy leaning against her, staring at his small hand that was playing with the hem of his shirt.

Before Emma responded to the silent question, Regina had made a move like she was going to walk over to them, but Henry's other mom shook her head, stopping her. This time when the brunette glared at her, there was no smile that followed, and Emma understood that she despised being told not to comfort her own son. In order to soothe the anger and some of the worry in Regina, Emma mouthed that he would be okay. She followed the reassurance with "we'll talk later", which appeared to calm Henry's adoptive mother some, because she nodded in affirmation and turned back to Ashley.

The words didn't stop Regina, however, from glancing back to them every now and then, searching for any change in her son's mood or a change of mind in Emma, deciding she needed her girlfriend's help after all.

"I think your mom's worried about you," David turned to Henry with a small, understanding smile, having obviously heard the conversation between his daughter and grandson, and seen the discomforted look on Regina's face.

"I know," Henry answered, meeting David's eyes briefly.

"Maybe you should give Regina her next surprise," He suggested from Emma's other side, which had the two of them turning to him. Henry seemed unsure, which visibly troubled his younger mother enough that David patted her knee to take some of her concern away. "You and Emma can talk to your mom tomorrow about what's bothering you. For now, we should all keep having a good time."

Henry just gazed ahead for a minute, debating what to do, but then he smiled brightly at his grandfather. "You're right."

David reached across Emma to ruffle the boy's hair, but as he pulled away Henry looked unhappy again. "Everything okay, kid?" His mom glanced down at him.

"Yeah, I don't know what I want to surprise her with next, that's all."

A light, relieved laugh left Emma's mouth and she moved her eyes up to Regina, thinking over her son's dilemma, considering what surprises were left and which one felt right in that moment. There was a noticeable change in the music that was playing, while she was tossing around ideas in her head. Apparently, Leroy had thought it was time for something a little slower, as the familiar upbeat song that she heard on the radio of the cruiser at least twice during her shift when she was patrolling the streets, turned into Bette Midler belting out the first verse of _The Wind Beneath My Wings_.

The idea struck Emma suddenly, and her face lifted into a wide grin that had Henry giving her a look that told her she was weird. "You don't even know what I'm thinking," She said defensively. "Personally, I think it proves I'm a genius."

"Tell me and I'll let you know," He gave her a sly smile back.

"I know it's really corny, but I think you could both use this," Emma rambled and leaned into him, so she could whisper her grand idea in his ear.

Henry's forehead wrinkled as he thought about the idea Emma was suggesting. It would be sweet and he really wanted his other mom to understand how much she mattered to him, after all of the mean and horrible things he had done to her, since reading the book. Not to mention, the tantrums he had thrown throughout his life, the hugs he had barely returned, and the thank yous he rarely uttered, even after everything she had done for him. He questioned Emma with his eyes once more, making sure she still thought it was what he should do. She moved her head up and down in Regina's direction, which was of course, the very moment the other woman decided to look at them again.

Emma smiled at her, almost a little too happily, which had Regina eyeing her suspiciously. "Do it, kid," she commanded gently with a light push to his back, that had him standing up and smiling nervously at her over his shoulder, as he went to approach his other mom. He stopped beside Regina and cleared his throat, which had his grandmother falling silent beside them, and his mother shifting her eyes from Emma to her son, wondering what he was up to.

He held out his small hand, palm turned up toward the ceiling for Regina to take. "May I have this dance?"

The question was quiet and Regina could see the slight hints of embarrassment in his eyes and the pink that darkened his cheeks, but his adoring smile had her heart melting and she lifted her eyes to Emma's in order to keep herself from shedding the tears that she blinked back. "Of course, you may," She smiled down at Henry after a beat, taking his hand, and walking with him to where a few others were dancing slowly, swaying to the ballad.

_I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

It didn't take long for Regina to pick up on the lyrics, and she couldn't help the tear that finally slipped down her cheek, as Henry placed his other hand on her waist and they began moving with the music. She felt him relax, after initially feeling how stiff and timid he was, obviously realizing that they were most likely the center of attention. His eyes looked up into hers and they smiled at each other.

"So, this was another of your big surprises?" Regina asked, trying to ease his nervousness and shyness some more. Having him come up to her and ask her to dance meant more than he'd ever know, especially when it hadn't gone unnoticed by his mother that, as a pre-teen with a few of his friends watching, Henry had still been courageous enough to want to dance with his mother (and not the one who was considered cool and popular in town).

There was a sheepish look on Henry's face in response. "Not exactly. It was more of a last minute stroke of genius sort of thing."

"I see," A knowing smile crept onto Regina's lips and she raised her eyes above Henry's head to look into her girlfriend's. Instead of trying to deny or look terrified that she'd been caught at putting the idea in their son's head though, Emma just smiled back at her warmly, taking in the precious scene along with the rest of the party guests. The only difference was that she was one of the few who really knew the true value and meaning of the moment being shared between mother and son, and what the two of them were feeling.

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

Regina had brought her attention back to Henry as the song continued. She could see something in his eyes that was difficult for her to define. It was loving, apologetic, and sincere, while there was also a lighter emotion in it. A gentle squeeze to his shoulder had it disappearing a little with the crooked smile he sent her in return. For a moment, he looked like the toddler again, who had stood on her feet, while she moved them around her room one night, after reading a version of _Cinderella_ that Henry had grabbed off a shelf at the grocery store. Regina could still remember the adorable pout on his face when she had closed the open book sitting on the handle of the shopping cart in front of Henry. She had been ready to put it back where he had taken it from, but a tear rolling onto his cheek stopped her.

"_Want book. Mice," he whimpered, pointing to the cover where tiny depictions of Jacque, dressed in his red shirt and hat, along with chubby, little Gus Gus, stood next to Cinderella on the colorful cover._

_Unable to say no, especially when her young son wasn't asking for candy, but a book, Regina bought it for him and read it to him right after his bath. Since her room was closer than his to the bathroom, little Henry jumped onto her bed as soon as she pulled his pajama shirt over his head, burying himself beneath the blanket. He was so excited to hear the story of the mice that helped Cinderella get to the ball. After explaining to him what a ball was and how everyone danced beautifully for fun, Henry had scrambled out from under the blankets and insisted "Up, up, up!" wanting his mother to dance with him, like Cinderella had danced with the prince._

A tear fell from her eye, when she remembered the toddler version of the older boy she held onto now, talking to her as she twirled them.

_ "Mama, you pwettier than Cin'rella. And her mommy not nice. Meanie."_

"_Step mother, sweetheart."_

"_What that?"_

"_It means Cinderella's daddy married someone else after her mom—"_

"_Go away."_

"_Yes, that's right."_

"_Happy you my mommy. You no meanie like her step mama. You good. I love you this much!" Henry pushed out the arms she held onto, bringing hers with his, making Regina stop their movements so she could keep them from toppling over. She lifted his small body up and hugged him tightly to her, kissing the top of his head. _

_ "Mama loves you too, Henry," She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. _

_ After tucking Henry into his toddler bed, she went back to her room to get the children's book. It ended up in the trash and became the last fairytale that they had read together before bedtime. _

As the memory faded, she felt arms encircling her, hugging her tight around her middle. There was a brief hesitation, while she came back to the present, before Regina reciprocated the hug her son was giving her. She doubted that he would remember any part of that night now. Eight years had passed, and he was so young that it would have had to have made a pretty big impression on him for it to stay with him. The way he clutched at her, however, left her wondering if this had brought up the same memory for him, or at least, the fun part that he'd have a chance of vaguely remembering.

"I miss you," He mumbled against her, and she was able to catch the words just as the song stopped.

"Miss me?"

Henry pulled back and she was able to look into his eyes and see the sadness there. "You act different now."

"Isn't that what you wanted? I thought you were unhappy with me when you went to Boston to get Emma."

"I don't mean then. Before that. When I was really young. I was the one you acted fun around. You weren't so…careful. Like I might turn on you for laughing too much or tickling me."

Regina studied him, unsure about what she should say. It had never been her intention to be different with Henry, but she had found herself realizing it too. There had been an unwelcomed instinct to put her walls up around him lately, that she didn't know how to explain.

"You used to be more like Emma is with me."

"You want me to shove a hand full of whipped cream in your face?" His mother asked, while trying to lighten things by recalling something Emma had done a few days ago, when their son had taken a couple sips of the hot chocolate his biological mom had made for herself.

At first, Henry frowned at Regina, not appreciating the way she was trying to joke, but his face quickly broke into a smile at the thought. "Yeah, I do. Or at least smudge it on my nose like you used to, so I have to wipe it off."

Regina was surprised by his reply, but it made her laugh. "Be careful what you wish for," She teased, before becoming serious. "I'm sorry, Henry. Honestly, I've been missing it too. Everything has changed so much since then, I suppose I didn't want to overstep. I don't want you to push me away again."

Her confession came out softly, wavering with worry and embarrassment at how foolish it sounded.

"You won't. Not like that," He smiled. "Well, as long as you don't do anything too humiliating when we're around other people."

Regina chuckled. "Remember, I'm not Emma."

"True," He snickered, removing his arms from where they still hugged her lightly. "Want to dance some more? We haven't danced, since I used to stand on your feet, remember?"

She swallowed thickly at hearing that he did remember the moment she had been reliving a few minutes ago. Regina didn't have the heart to tell him that the pleasant memory he had of his mom leading him around the room, only happened once. Instead, she brought one hand back to his shoulder and used her free one to lift his, before they started dancing again to the quiet song that was playing.

***SQ***SQ***

After the hug and serious mother-son moment she watched happen between her son and his mom, Emma had gone over to the other side of the room to get a bottle of water, stopping by the snack table, where she continued to observe Henry and Regina from. They had resumed their dancing and Emma couldn't get over how adorable they looked together. What was even more adorable was the way Henry had started out leading Regina, until she had somehow taken control. Not even Regina's son could take the need to be the leader away from her.

"You should go dance with them," Ruby came to stand next to Emma, grabbing a handful of pretzels out of a plastic bowl.

"Nah, it's their moment," Emma shook her head in response, popping a potato chip in her mouth.

"They've been having _their moment_ for three songs. You can sneak in there now," The brunette motioned her head towards the two on the dance floor. "Time for a family dance."

Emma stared at her like she was out of her mind. "Family dance? Won't that raise tons of questions from everyone here?"

"Does it matter? You and Regina haven't been too subtle about looking at each other all night, so I'm guessing there are already people wondering what that's about."

"Maybe, but that's not us choosing to dance together in front of a crowd."

"Just go," Ruby nudged her, sending her a stern look when Emma seemed ready to argue again. "You can't tell me you don't want to."

Emma turned from her friend to Regina and Henry. All she had wanted for most of the night was to take Regina in her arms and hold her close, feeling her body meeting hers as they moved together to the music, lost in the tempo and feeling of them. Of course, that would be impossible with Henry holding onto each of his moms' hands, but sharing time with her son was never a bad thing.

"Fine," Emma huffed and rolled her eyes at Ruby, but turned to give her a small smile of thanks, as she made her way to where the others were dancing.

"Is it okay if I join you guys?" Emma stood next to her son and her girlfriend, receiving identical looks of surprise and confusion from both of them. Regina smiled first, but Henry was the one to remove his hand from Regina's waist and take Emma's open palm in his. The brunette stared at Emma's empty hand resting against her side, debating whether she should take it. As Henry had already grabbed onto the blonde's other hand, it would be awkward if she didn't, but it would undoubtedly attract everyone else's attention if she did.

"Shouldn't we make a circle?" Henry wondered and glanced down toward the space between where his mothers' hands should have been joined. "You two hold hands a lot, lately, so it isn't that weird for you, right?"

Emma's eyes bugged out at the admittance of the simple observation her son had made. His brows knit in confusion at her reaction. Luckily, Regina was there, not having visibly reacted to the shocking words, except for her eyes widening in a way that was hardly perceptible. "No, it's not weird, Henry," Regina stated reaching for Emma's hand and taking it in hers. A smile covered the blonde's pink lips, as she gazed at their newly interlocked hands, and then up at Regina. "Your mother's just worried she won't be able to get away, once we start making her look bad by dancing better than she does."

Emma grunted, and copied Henry in starting to move in place to the beats of the music, like she had a point to prove. "Yeah, sure, we'll see who looks like they can't dance by the end of this."

"I had fourteen years of ballroom dancing, dear," Regina smiled smugly, her body shifting with the graceful, deliberate movements of her legs and hips. "And that doesn't include at least ten years of torture attending different balls."

"Oh, really, Your Majesty. So the social gatherings in your world weren't as fun as the parties we throw here?" An eyebrow was raised toward Regina, once Emma had sent Henry a wink.

"Not the ones thrown by nobles or royals when I was growing up and my mother was trying to find me a husband with high social status. This party is more fun than the dozens I went to combined."

Henry's face lit up with a proud, happy smile at Regina's confession.

"And what kind of dance experience do you have, Sheriff?" Regina prompted, unable to hide how interested she was in the blonde's answer.

"Well, I spent years going to clubs, both as a rebellious teenager and undercover as a bounty hunter," Emma attempted to one-up the other woman, sending her a smug look of her own. "Plus, when I was sixteen I knew a girl who was into social dance. She mostly liked to salsa. She taught me."

"I'll bet she did," Regina grumbled under her breath, and Emma could have sworn she heard amusement tinged with jealousy.

The younger woman had to turn to Henry to hide the grin forming on her face at how adorably possessive Regina was in that moment, and she also had to stop the laugh that bubbled in her chest with how wrong the brunette's assumption was about her and the salsa girl.

"Wish she would have showered and shaved her legs, though," The blonde mumbled more to Henry, but made sure Regina could hear what she said. "Thank God, she wore long pants that whole summer."

"Eww," Henry made a disgusted face at Emma, and she nodded grimly that it was the sad truth. "Why did you let her teach you?"

"Nothing better to do in the summer when your foster parents worked all day and didn't believe in tv. It's also good to learn these things in case some amazingly attractive person comes along and wants you to dance with them," Emma added, but she wasn't looking at Henry anymore. Regina had become the intended target of her words. The blonde saw the blush creeping across Regina's cheeks and swept her thumb slowly over the back of the hand she held, noticing the smile the other woman couldn't hide.

"Guess that's true," Henry said stepping in time to the Latin music that was now beating through the speakers.

The song ended and Henry shifted his eyes between his moms, who were staring at each other. "I'm thirsty. I'm gonna go get something to drink. You two should keep dancing," He said quickly and brought Emma and Regina's hands that had been in his, together. He tugged on Emma's arm before he walked away, waving his hand to get her to lower her head, so he could whisper something to her.

Regina watched the two of them, still stunned that Henry had put Emma's other hand in hers. She wondered what he could be saying behind the hand that blocked the quiet words from her view. Soon, their son was running away towards the snacks and drinks, and Emma was stepping more into Regina's space, continuing to hold Regina's hands in hers.

"What did he say?"

Emma shook her head slowly, and looked like she was either catching her breath from dancing or coming to terms with what their son had said.

"He uh—he basically said we're not good at being subtle, and he's okay with it if I…"

"If you?"

Without responding, Emma placed her hands on Regina's waist, so her pinkies rested on her hips, and pulled her forward, never disconnecting their eyes. Almost instinctually, Regina's arms came up to lie over Emma's collar bone with her loosely clasped hands resting on the blonde waves, as she pressed herself further against Emma. Both women were too caught up in the moment that they had been longing for, to care about the people around them. The soft music took over them, and Emma lowered her forehead against Regina's, their eyes falling closed in unison at the contact.

Regina sighed. "Can we just stay like this forever?"

"It's your birthday. We can do whatever you want."

For a moment, Regina pulled her head back and stared at Emma. "Does that mean you and Henry are done with all of your surprises that I have had no control over?"

"Well, no, but…"

A smirk covered Regina's lips. "That's what I thought."

"But we can dance as long as you want."

"Until our son comes over and pulls us apart?"

"Sounds good," Emma smiled and Regina rested her forehead against Emma's again. They danced in silence for a while, until the blonde sensed something was bothering her girlfriend and she asked what she was thinking about.

Regina didn't answer right away. She was torn between staying in the moment with Emma, or giving into her distracting thoughts. There was no chance that the blonde would just let it go, however, so Regina let her in and began sharing her concerns. "Why was Henry upset before?"

A puff of air left Emma's mouth to tickle Regina's nose, and they moved their heads slightly away from one another. "He doesn't want you to close yourself off around him."

"Oh, he mentioned that to me, while we were dancing. Do you see me doing that?"

There was a brief hesitation in Emma as she thought it over, wanting to tell her girlfriend the truth, but not wanting to hurt her or cause her to become defensive. "A little. Yeah."

Emma could feel Regina sinking into her more, and heard the way the brunette's voice caught in her throat. "I just don't want to scare him away again."

"You won't," It was a soft, but firmly stated assurance that was only made more convincing by the way Emma's hand moved comfortingly up and down one of the smooth sides of Regina's silky dress. "He just wants you to be yourself. Look, he's even okay that we're dancing together, if it will make you happy. Henry loves you."

"I love him."

"I know. I do too," Soft lips pressed against Regina's forehead for the briefest of moments giving them both something more than any words could. "And he and I still share a mission."

"What's that?"

"Wanting you to be happy."

Regina's eyes caught Emma's. The tiny white lights above them glowed within in their brown and green orbs, shining and twinkling like stars. "I want to make you two happy too," Regina smiled warmly and the sincerity in her voice had Emma holding onto her tighter.

"You do. More than you know."

They continued dancing, one song flowing into another. No one stopped them and nothing interrupted them, which had the two of them becoming more and more lost in each other. Everything around them became distant, fading into the background, except for the feel, smell, and sound of the woman they held.

"Did you mean it before?" Emma suddenly whispered, receiving a muffled hum from Regina.

"Mean what?"

"What you mouthed to me when you were talking to the others."

Regina nodded against her. "I never thought I would, but I do."

"Yeah, I never thought I would either, but it happened," Emma sighed with a mix of contentment and disbelief.

"Does it scare you?" Regina asked after a moment.

"Feeling that way about you?" Emma wanted to say no, and calm Regina, but she couldn't lie to her. Especially, not when she was seeing the traces of fear in the other woman's eyes. "Yeah, it does. Mostly because I don't want to do something stupid and mess this up. I'm pretty good at that," A quiet, knowing snort escaped with Emma's words. "But at the same time I'm not scared. This just feels right."

Regina smiled in understanding, but it twisted into a smirk. "Until your mother grounds you."

Emma laughed. "Yes, until then. Is she watching us?"

"Probably, but I'm not going to look," A playful gleam appeared in Regina's eyes and it was practically challenging Emma to forget everyone else, and ignore the temptation to search for whatever expression would be on Mary Margaret's face.

The blonde gave a small pout, before it crumpled into a satisfied smile. "Good, because I don't want you to."

Regina echoed the smile with one of her own, but it began to reveal so much more than satisfaction. There was something deep, sincere, and adoring about it. "I love you."

Emma's heart beat faster at Regina's words.

"I love _you_," She smiled back, dipping her head in to capture Regina's lips. The kiss was slow and tender. There was a gentleness and sweetness about it, even though there was a slight hunger and desperation that ignited it. Emma's hand moved up to cup Regina's face, keeping her head in place, as their lips met a few more times. Their movements were unhurried and purposeful, conveying every feeling that couldn't be expressed verbally.

A loud thud, which they later realized was the door forcefully coming into contact with the wall, was the only thing that had Emma and Regina jumping in shock, shaken out of their bubble, and forced to enter the reality around them again. Their eyes shot to where the sound had come from to see the lean figure with a cunning smile on his face. As the man's eyes shifted from the woman he had mentored, so she would be able to cast his curse, to the one he had known would break that same curse, that smile grew into a mischievous, knowing grin.

"Well, well what have we here?" The entire room had fallen silent with his presence, but the way Mr. Gold looked at them like he was a gossip columnist catching the scandal of the year, made Emma keenly aware that he wasn't the only one who was stunned by the sight of the two women still dangerously close together.

"What do you want, Gold?" Emma wondered, forcing impatience and a sternness into the tone she used with him.

"Sorry to interrupt, dearies," He said with a sincerity Emma hadn't expected, as he walked over with his cane in one hand and a folded parchment in the other. "Just delivering the gift your boy had me take care of."

The way Emma felt Regina stiffen and become rigid, as the man came closer had the blonde pulling Regina into her side and rubbing her arm. Mr. Gold may have helped Regina and Emma save the town, but their history was too complex to just move on from. Yet, it only took a few seconds for the former queen to see that there was no intent of malice toward her, as he held the thick paper out to her.

Belle came over to loop her arm through Gold's, while Regina stared conflicted at the paper in his extended hand. "Go on, Regina," Belle gave her a nod and a bright smile, encouraging her to take the gift. "Henry, Emma, and I thought of this one, but we needed some help."

A small smile formed on Regina's face and she took the parchment, which had obviously come from their world, into her hands. "Thank you," the brunette met Belle's blue eyes, before looking to Gold with a gratefulness she never had.

"Don't thank me just yet," The man warned, but there was a benevolent expression on his face.

"Why? It comes with a price?"

"Of sorts."

"And you three had something to do with this?" Regina flicked her eyes to Belle, then Emma, and then, Henry, who had come to stand near the adults, wanting to be a part of the excitement. The three of them nodded and it made Regina wonder how three relatively good people would be okay with giving her a birthday present that came with a price.

"It's nothing bad, Mom," Henry promised. "I don't think you're going to get away with not sharing this present with the rest of us, though."

That peaked Regina's curiosity and it had her breaking the seal that held the paper closed. There was a small gasp at what she saw drawn on the paper, and for the time being, all thoughts of dancing and kissing in front of the people surrounding them were forgotten.

"So, I'm assuming this is what you thought we'd be better off using your car for?" Regina lifted her head from the detailed map in front of her, covered in a diagram of black ink, to the blonde beside her.

"We're going into the woods. I figured there would be mud involved," There was a proud look in Emma's eyes that told Regina she wanted her to be impressed that she thought of everything.

"And I'm supposed to go on some kind of a treasure hunt in this dress and heels?" Regina's stare narrowed at her.

Emma shook her head with a laugh. "You don't give me any credit do you?"

"Not when you usually aren't deserving of it."

Instead of taking offense, Emma only chuckled some more. "You'll have to borrow a pair of sweats from me, but don't worry, we're both changing."

"Are we going on this excursion now?"

It was Henry who shook his head this time. "Whenever you're ready. The party ends when you want it to. And it's the surprise I was saving for last, so…"

"We have time." Regina concluded running a hand over his head.

"If you can wait," Emma mumbled, which earned her a shove from Regina.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi, my lovely readers! Thank you all for continuing to read this story, and for all of your reviews and the continued follows and favorites! I'm so happy you're still liking this. Sorry it has taken so long to update. I believe there will only be two more chapters after this one and maybe an epilogue, so here is the start of wrapping the story up. Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think. It may be nearing the end, but encouragement and any critique you may offer really go a long way. Thank you all for reading!**

**Chapter 8**

Barely five minutes after Mr. Gold's arrival, Regina's impatience had won and she was asking Emma about changing out of her dress. Apparently, the former queen liked a challenge. Of course, the fact that she was now dating Emma was enough proof of that, but the treasure hunt for her next surprise brought out her determined, competitive, fun side even more. It left Emma wondering if she should have her phone ready to record any victory dances that might take place when Regina led them to the place the crisscrossed lines on the parchment identified.

The younger woman was about to usher her girlfriend upstairs when they were stopped by Ashley, Sean, Marco, and Pinocchio, who wanted to wish Regina a "happy birthday" again and say goodnight. A few others followed their lead, hugging each of them and chatting a little before they left. Once they were sure no one else was leaving for the time being, they took their chance to escape.

The two women headed upstairs together, the sounds of the remainder of the party fading behind them. Neither spoke of the looks they had received—some subtle, some not—or the way only a few people wished them well, after their display on the dance floor. From what Ashley had said when letting them know how happy she was for them, simply attending Regina's party was a big step for some and learning she was romantically involved with their _savior_ would take some time to accept. Nova had agreed when she was passing by and overheard what the blonde princess was saying to the two women.

"When some people learned that Leroy and I were a couple, we received similar looks but people got used to it and move on. Sometimes fairies and dwarves fall in love, and sometimes it happens to saviors and former evil queens. If it feels right to you and makes you happy, don't pay any attention to them," The soft spoken fairy had said. "No one else truly understands what's between you but you."

Regina commended Nova on her insight and how true her advice was. In a way, what the woman had said strengthened the hope she had that she and Emma could survive this. The last thing she wanted was backlash, especially the kind that would break them enough to give up on their relationship.

What Nova had said, also calmed Emma's worries considerably. Whether she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming or not, Regina was the only one she wanted to be with. Maybe it would ruin her reputation as the savior and daughter of such respected leaders, but their relationship meant more to her than the opinions of people who still couldn't see Regina for who she had become. However, Nova's words didn't completely quell her nerves when it came to those she was close to. Emma knew she'd never leave Regina because of them, but she still didn't want to make the hurtful choice, if her family and friends couldn't accept who the woman she had fallen in love with was.

"Here," Emma flicked the switch on the wall up, turning the light on in her room at the top of the loft. All thoughts of the party downstairs were pushed to the back of her mind. "You can change into those."

The blonde waved her hand at a pair of black sweatpants and a blue, zip-up hoodie lying on her bed. Regina frowned and Emma waited for the speech about how she wouldn't be caught dead in such casual, lazy clothes. However, her girlfriend looked at her with a smirk, reading her thoughts, and laughed.

"You can get rid of that scowl on your face. I obviously wasn't expecting you to have my clothes here. These are fine, even if they're not _my _usual style. I was just going to ask if you had a t-shirt I could wear underneath. I'm sure it's much colder out now."

"Uh, right," Emma turned and started rummaging through a drawer. "You do have a coat."

"Yes, dear, and I'll bring it, but I'm in no mood to feel like a polar bear with layers and layers of clothes on."

To keep them from arguing, Emma shut her mouth and kept herself from making the point that either way it was two layers, only the hoodie and coat would be bulkier than the t-shirt and hoodie.

She tossed Regina a navy shirt and for some reason wasn't shocked when the brunette caught it without blinking. "Anything else, Your Majesty?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I thought you were going to stop with that?"

"Moments like these remind me there's still a queen in you."

Brown eyes narrowed at her. "Are you saying I'm being too demanding?"

Emma shook her head and gave a light chuckle, as she walked over to place her hands on Regina's arms. "No, you just wanted to be warm," She kissed her lips softly. "But it's still fun to tease you when you get that queenly glint in your eye."

Emma pulled her head back, but left her hands on Regina's waist and pulled her into her more. "Why did I think it would be a good idea to do something that would make you change out of this dress?"

"Must be the blonde thing…" Regina hummed in response. "But you know, I could use some help taking it off."

The green eyes she was staring into darkened and Emma's tongue subconsciously came out to lick her lips.

"On second thought, if you help me, we may never leave this room."

"That's fine with me," Emma's voice was heavy with lust.

"Just to be safe, maybe you should send Ruby or Kathryn up here to help me with the zipper."

"Not a chance. I'm the only one helping you out of this dress."

"So possessive," Regina tried to tease, but Emma's face fell with a sobering realization at her words.

"I didn't—sorry," Emma stuttered and Regina's caring eyes questioned her. "Enough people have possessed you and-"

"Emma, stop," Her hands rose to the warm cheeks. "It's my choice. If I honestly told you no, you'd listen."

The blonde nodded. "I love you."

"I know," Regina brushed her thumbs along the pale cheekbones, before placing a sweet kiss on Emma's lips. "Now, unzip me."

She turned in her girlfriend's arms, displaying the back of the dress and the zipper.

Steady fingers that Emma was secretly forcing not to shake, pulled the metal down slowly, opening the back of the dress. The separated metal teeth stopped a little below Regina's waist. Emma's eyes crept up the familiar line of skin that appeared through the opening, its apparent smoothness tempting her to touch it.

"You might want to close the door," Regina said knowingly, barely glancing over her shoulder.

The hand that had continued to rest on the pink satin fabric covering her hip, pulled away and Regina stood by herself until Emma returned from completing her task.

Soon, she was back, wrapping her arms around Regina's middle and pressed her lips to the spot where her neck met her collarbone. Emma could feel the sharp inhale she took, and gently sucked the spot, causing Regina to gasp and moan in approval. Then, her hands traveled through the open seam of the dress, sliding over the soft skin of Regina's back, before they paused at her stomach. Her head turned toward Emma's and they inched forward, catching each other's lips, which moved against each other more and more heatedly. Regina's hand arched up and back, her fingers tangling into the blonde waves, and Emma moaned hungrily into her mouth.

After a few more brief, but tender kisses, they stopped to breathe and brought their foreheads together.

"Want me to-" But before Emma could fully ask the question, Regina's head nodded against her.

The hands inside the magenta dress, moved down, sweeping over the soft skin of Regina's abdomen, and the brunette drew in another shaky breath. Emma then glided her hand lower over the top of lace and silkier material, which earned her a groan and shiver from Regina, as her mouth moved to her ear to nibble and suck the flesh there. "Mmm…" She hummed in satisfaction, and kissed down Regina's neck, before the other woman turned into Emma and returned the kisses to the blonde's neck.

Emma's hands slid over the upper part of Regina's underwear one more time, before they were running over Regina's stomach again, the sides of her index fingers brushing underneath her breasts, before they glided up over the curves and her palms came to rest on them. Regina broke away from Emma's neck, breathing harder at the contact, and moaned as Emma's hands began to knead and play with the flesh beneath them.

Emma could feel the skin peaking into her palms the more she squeezed and massaged, and she brought Regina back against her more.

The brunette felt the smooth fabric of Emma's dress against her back, and pressed further against the swells of her breasts. She could make out the feeling of the hardened nipples poking up through the black dress and her head lolled back into the crook of Emma's neck.

"Feels so good," Regina said, her voice husky, and Emma nuzzled the cheek resting near hers.

"We really need…to get ready," Emma sighed unhappily, her breath heavy.

A frustrated groan escaped Regina and she angled her head up toward the other woman. "This…is why…we…shouldn't have…started. I want you," Her slightly closed eyes met Emma's.

"I want you too," She pecked Regina's lips. "So much."

"I know," Regina attempted a smirk, as she rubbed her back against the front of Emma's dress, receiving a small gasp. In reply, one of Emma's hands coasted down and met the lace again, and then, dropped further than before, meeting some of the moisture that was collecting between Regina's thighs. The brunette let out a sound between a growl and a whimper at Emma's taunting touch and brought her own hand over the one she could feel through the thick satin of the dress, pressing it harder against her.

"Uhhh…" Emma moaned out, as the feeling of Regina coupled with the way the other woman rocked her hips, causing her ass to grind against Emma's center.

"Shh…" Regina hushed her, reminding the blonde there were still people downstairs.

"Then, don't do _that_!"

"You…touched me…first," Regina said between breaths, while Emma continued to tease her with the deliberate, yet light touch through the wet material that still covered the other woman.

"I was getting even with you...for rubbing against me," The words were too quiet and breathy to deliver the right amount of annoyance and frustration Emma wanted them too. "I was the one…about to…stop this."

"Fine," Regina said in a low huff. She stopped her hips from continuing to react to the blonde's fingers. "We can stop." And she lifted herself away from Emma, who took her hands out from inside her dress.

"Now, you're mad," Emma sighed with frustration after seeing the irritation on her girlfriend's face. She folded her arms across her middle waiting for Regina to continue blaming her.

"No," It was said indifferently and the displeased look in the brown eyes seemed to give the brunette's true feelings away.

"It sure looks like you are."

"I'm not mad," Regina hissed. The hand that wasn't awkwardly holding the back of her dress together pushed its way through the front of her hair to move it out of her face. "Just frustrated."

"Because of me," Emma shot back challengingly.

"No because I—I'm trying to be a good mom and know that I need to get ready to find out the next surprise my son has for me, but all I really want right now is to be with you," Regina's eyes rolled in exasperation and Emma could have sworn she saw a few tears gather at their corners, but any evidence of them was hastily blinked away.

"That sounds like it's partly my fault," There was still a frown on the thin lips, but Emma's words were less severe than before.  
"No, it's mostly mine," The dark-haired woman's gaze met the floor for a moment, her voice much more gentle. "And I'm sorry for snapping. Just—it's my birthday, and our first time…I don't want it to be a quickie."

Emma smiled warmly, "I understand."

"I thought maybe we could, but-"

Emma stepped close to her and shook her head. "No, no quickie. I want to hold you afterwards. Plus, after what I have planned for you, I don't think you'll be able to get up and go hunting for where the x is on that treasure map."

"Mmm…Frankly, I don't think you'd be able to take part in the treasure hunt either."

The blonde kissed her sweetly and settled her arms around Regina's waist. "We can endure another hour or two. Plus, I know what Henry has planned. You'll love it."

Emma pulled away and went to grab her own change of clothes from where they sat folded on a chair. "You change up here; I'll go down to the bathroom."

"Afraid I won't keep my eyes covered?"

Emma smirked at the teasing she saw in the brown eyes. "More afraid that you won't keep your hands to yourself."  
"From my experience over the past ten minutes, I think we have more reason to be afraid of your hands, dear."

"I'm leaving," Emma grinned, closing the door behind her and ending their banter.

It wasn't until she reached the metal steps that her stomach felt fluttery. She could hear how the party had died down some, since they'd gone upstairs, but there were still enough people around that she wasn't in the mood to confront. At this point, all she really wanted was some alone time with her son and girlfriend (even if that meant Belle and Gold tagging along), and then, to go back to Regina's house.

Instead of heading downstairs, she turned and went as far back as she could go, facing the steps from the wall opposite them. No one would be able to see her there unless someone ran up the stairs or Regina poked her head out. She began to strategically change into her jeans and the red pullover she had, wriggling out of her dress along the way.

"I thought you were going to change in the bathroom," The unanticipated sound of Regina's voice caused her to jump, and she looked up to find the way the older woman eyed her with confusion, staring at Emma as she pulled her blonde curls out of the back of the shirt. Delaying her reply, she stooped to grab the black dress on the floor and picked it up.

"I was."

"Then why did I catch you changing out here?"

Emma shrugged. "Because-"

"Well, that's a good reason," A lengthy exhale accompanied the brunette's sarcasm, as her eyes continued to watch her girlfriend.

"I thought so."

"Emma?" Regina walked the few steps over to her and placed a hand on her arm, showing how much she wanted the truth.

"They know," She replied hesitantly.

"Yes, and so far no one seems to be trying to break us up or question your judgment," Regina's thumb stroked the fabric beneath it.

"No, but I still don't want to find out if someone will. Not tonight."

"Do you really think your mother is going to let us leave without a single question?"

"No, but-"

"You said you love me and I know you do. We can get through this part."

Emma stared at Regina wanting to believe the reassurance that had her lips curving into a tiny smile.

"Since when did you become so optimistic?"

"Since we've gotten through everything else. Plus, I can be quite intimidating when I want to be," Regina smiled slyly causing Emma to let out a short laugh.

"This is true."

After silence fell over them again, Regina stared at her seriously. "If there's any opinion that should end up mattering to us down there, it's Henry's, and only his. But apparently, he seems okay with this, so that tells me we'll be fine."

Emma took a deep breath and allowed Regina to lead her toward the stairs. "Right. Okay."

Even before they reached the bottom of the narrow steps, their eyes were meeting Mary Margaret's face, as she stared up at them. The short-haired woman fidgeted nervously with the black belt around the middle of her blue dress. She took a deep breath that was visible to the two women, who finished their decent into the large room and made her way over to them.

Mary Margaret searched her daughter's green eyes, seemingly looking for a sign of where she should begin, but just as her lips parted and she was ready to speak, Ruby came to stand beside her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Granny and I are going to head out," She pulled her best friend into a hug. Emma wanted to laugh at how fake the initial apology sounded, but chose to bite her lip instead, even if a smile couldn't be kept from curling her mouth upward. There was no way Ruby hadn't purposely come over at the exact moment the three of them were about to start the conversation Emma was dreading.

"Thanks for all of your help," Mary Margaret hugged the slender woman back tightly.

"Don't mention it. Like I said to Henry, awesome party," Ruby grinned, pulling away from the other woman, while clearly communicating something with her eyes that Emma couldn't decipher.

"Goodnight, Emma." The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette to return the fierce hug she found herself quickly caught up in. "Happy for you. Don't worry about your mom," She whispered into the younger woman's ear, before releasing her. "And have fun, tonight," The wink she sent in Emma's direction, as she moved to embrace Regina, made the intended meaning behind Ruby's words very clear and also brought a deep shade of pink to Emma's cheeks.

"Happy Birthday. I'm glad you enjoyed your party," She let go of Regina, as she thanked Ruby for everything. "Enjoy Henry's next surprise. I think you're going to love it. Just remember, we need to plan a date to bake all of those apple cookies and turnovers and stuff."

"I'll let you know when," Regina smiled.

"I'm counting on it."

"Hope it'll be soon," Emma interjected, snaking her arm around Regina.

"You just remember to bring the ice cream, Em," Ruby warned with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know, that's all I'm good for," The blonde grunted, acting more offended than she was.

"I suppose we'll find out if that's true, later," Regina remarked lowly in Emma's ear, as Granny luckily made her way over to keep Mary Margaret from picking up on the exchange.

"I heard that," Ruby whispered with a smirk directed at the two of them, while her grandmother was busy talking to the other woman.

Emma narrowed her eyes, but there was a playful gleam in them. "You didn't hear a thing."

"I'd offer to take Henry off your hands for the night," Ruby turned her gaze to Regina. "But then everyone would know what you're up to. Henry would probably ask some embarrassing questions too, and I don't think Emma's cheeks should get any redder than they already are," She nudged the blonde with her shoulder, which left Emma frowning and her girlfriend watching her with amusement.

"Yeah, thanks," It wasn't hard to hear the disappointment in Emma's voice, and Regina chuckled lightly, as she rubbed a hand across Emma's back.

"He'll be so exhausted after this that nothing will wake him up," Regina assured her girlfriend.

"Just remember to lock the bedroom door," Ruby reminded with a wink. "Kids forget to knock."

"That they do," Regina exhaled and nodded her head. "Especially, when Henry's not used to anyone sleeping over, and definitely, not in my room."

Doubt suddenly crept up inside Emma. "You think he'll be okay with me there?"

Regina stopped herself from rolling her eyes, but couldn't help hearing how absurd the question sounded. "He's wanted you to stay over for _weeks_," Henry's adoptive mother stressed, trying to get the blonde to realize the foolishness of her worry.

"Yeah, but not in your room," Emma swallowed nervously, her throat feeling tight. "What if he ends up not liking us together like that? Or if he does hear something? I don't want to scar him for life. We walked in on my parents a few months ago. I'm almost thirty and was slightly traumatized."

"If that didn't _scar him for life _nothing will," Regina grumbled the sarcastic, yet true comment, which earned her a look of warning from Emma that crumbled into a snicker, while Ruby brought a hand to her mouth to cover up her snort at the other brunette's quip. "Don't worry; I'm sure we'll manage. It's just another period of adjustment," She tightened her arm around Emma a little, and brought her eyes to Ruby's. "We may have to take you up on that overnight babysitting offer another time, though."

"Sure!" Ruby clapped her hands together. "Just say the word."

"You three done talking so I can say goodnight to the birthday girl and her girlfriend?" Granny interrupted, hugging Regina, before any of them actually answered her. "Happy Birthday, Regina. I know it's none of my business," The older woman began as she broke their hug and went to hug Emma. "But it's good to see you both happy. I know how rare it is to find someone who sees who you really are and still loves you for it. I don't think some people realize how lucky they are when they find that, but you're both from that rare breed who are fortunate enough to really understand the value of it."

Granny's eyes met theirs, and then, moved to Mary Margaret's. It wasn't meant to accuse the woman who had found her Prince Charming and fallen easily in love with the man who easily loved her back, but more to point out the truth and reiterate how important Emma and Regina had to be to each other. The pixie-haired woman tilted her head up and down in understanding.

"Too bad it takes so much pain to become one of those fortunate people," They all shifted their eyes to see the sad smile on Ruby's face.

"Yes," Regina hesitantly reached out to touch Ruby's arm. Brown eyes, filled with empathy, found the eyes of the woman who had unknowingly killed her first love when she was in her wolf form. "And the pain never really goes away, does it? You just learn to live with it, and hopefully, someone reaches out, reminding you that you can be better…_are _better than you believe yourself to be. They make sure you notice the hurt less and less."

"So true," Emma leaned her head against Regina's arm, pressing her lips to the sweatshirt covering her shoulder.

Ruby watched them and found herself smiling. Her hand covered the one that Regina had yet to remove from her arm. "You both give me hope," She said in a way that carried just enough of a casualness and simple gratitude, so that it wasn't too emotional or sappy.

"Someone will probably come passing through the diner when you least expect it," Granny patted Ruby's shoulder, before the two women repeated their goodnights to the other three and left.

Finding themselves alone again, they stood in silence, none of them daring to be the first to move or speak up. Mary Margaret's eyes focused on what was going on across the room, while Emma and Regina stood with a hand sitting on each other's hip. Finally, the blonde's mother motioned for her daughter and Regina to follow her to an empty spot near a corner of the room, away from the dwarves and remaining guests who were helping to clean up.

"I sent David downstairs with Henry, Mr. Gold and Belle," Mary Margaret began when they stopped walking.

Emma dropped her hand from where it rested on Regina and went to lean back against the table that was nearby. "You want to talk," She concluded, crossing her arms.

Mary Margaret nodded, taking a step closer to her daughter. "I think we have to. And yes, I think it has to be now," She added, before either of the other women could voice the objections she saw rising in them.

Emma noticed the way Regina's eyes flashed in her mother's direction, and she caught the concern, protectiveness, and lack of trust in the brown irises, which communicated something that could have been a threat born out of insecurity. "If you're going to try to persuade Emma to stop feeling something for me or brainwash her with tales of my evil-"

Mary Margaret held up her hand, shaking her head back and forth with a grace Emma knew she hadn't inherited.

"I'm not," She looked to Regina with only sincerity evident in her eyes.

Emma's mouth fell slightly open, and Regina had trouble forcing herself not to copy her girlfriend's shocked expression.

"You're not?" The question filled with disbelief tumbled from Emma's lips.

Her mother shook her head again. "I can't say I've accepted it yet, but if there was someone who didn't see this coming—the two of you happening—they really weren't paying any attention. It was inevitable, wasn't it? After all of the time you've been spending together, compromising over how you raise Henry, actually starting to get along—and you know, Henry talks a lot. Not to mention, how you went all out to help him make this party happen, Emma."

The blonde felt her cheeks burning for the millionth time that night.

"That obvious, huh?"

"You don't hide your emotions as well as you think," Mary Margaret took Emma's hand in hers. "Henry caught on very quickly."

"He's always been overly perceptive," Regina commented from beside them.

"But it's not like…I mean we weren't officially together until tonight," Emma stammered, trying to figure out how her mother and son had caught onto them when they hadn't even decided to label themselves as a couple, until a few hours ago.

"Emma, you're my daughter. I may not have spent the last twenty eight years in your life, but I can still sense when you're happy, upset, in love," Mary Margaret smiled knowingly, and recognition filled Emma's eyes in return. She had come to find she had a similar sixth sense with Henry over the past few months.

"And you're okay with this?" The blonde wondered, her words firm and her eyes looking into her mother's for any kind of lie she might try to tell.

"I'm not sure the word is okay," Mary Margaret brought the hand she was holding Emma's with to her side and glanced from one woman to the other, taking a breath before she spoke. "Seeing you together, dancing, kissing…it's still shocking and hard to grasp. It's not something I ever anticipated or thought I'd have to come to accept. I'm not going to bring up what's in the past. I promised I wouldn't on your birthday, Regina, and it wouldn't do any good anyway," The woman paused and Regina tried hard to give her a small, grateful smile in return for her being considerate and keeping her word. "But if there's one thing I've learned, it's to never take away someone's happiness, especially your child's, just because it's different from the happy ending you want for them."

Mary Margaret's eyes locked fully on Regina's and they could see the thoughts that were identical to the ones they were having, in the woman staring back at them. A silent understanding fell between them, and both of them recognized that the younger woman was referring to so many experiences they knew of, where lives were ruined or darkened because a parent controlled their child's decisions to get what they wanted. Neither had to mention Cora's name out loud, nor did they have to bring up the way David almost married Abigail because of George and Midas's desire to unite their kingdoms. Even Regina's control over Henry came to mind, when she had let him think he was crazy, so her curse wouldn't be broken.

"_Someone _taught me what love—true love is," The words were spoken softly and neither woman was surprised to see tears sneaking into the eyes they stared at, both of them knowing the sensitive spot that the conversation was heading to.

"The most powerful magic of all," Regina finished quietly, unable to keep the emotion from creeping into her voice.

"Mhmm. Because it creates happiness," Mary Margaret smiled brightly at her, then, turned to Emma. "That way you've been looking at Regina all night…the way you smiled when you were dancing, the teasing; Emma you're happy with her. And I won't stop you from feeling that," Her eyes moved again to the brown ones that had continued to stare at her. "And I won't take away that happiness I've seen in you tonight, Regina. Not again. Never again."

Mary Margaret shook her head vehemently, appearing disgusted with herself and the memories that had sprung up within her. The muscles of her throat rose and fell in something close to slow motion, as she swallowed whatever repulsion she was feeling, away.

"Plus, Henry's happier since you two started getting along and spending time together like a family. That's what's important," Mary Margaret smiled and reached out to squeeze her daughter's hand. "So, am I okay with you and Regina being together? Honestly, it's going to take some time. But I _am_ okay and happy with the fact that my daughter's happy and has found love with someone she makes happy. And you're helping to bring back the Regina I remember; the Regina I played a part in breaking. If anything, I'm glad to know I wasn't wrong in believing she could change and could find happiness again," This time Mary Margaret reached out and found Regina's hand with her own and grasped it. "I'm just truly sorry I took it away from you in the first place and never believed in you long enough to help you myself."

Regina blinked away the water that had gathered in her eyes. "We've discussed this, Snow."

"But I can never say it enough," The short-haired woman wiped away a tear. "Things could have been so different…"

"Maybe," Regina uttered when the other woman's words trailed off. "But a part of me feels that we were always supposed to end up here. And you know how sorry I am too, for all of the horrible things that happened to get to this point. Still, I think now is perhaps when we truly need to let go of it all."

"So, is this the part where we all hug and hold each other while we cry?" Emma kidded lightly, even though she understood the significance of the moment.

Regina shrugged a shoulder. "If it's that important to you…"

"Nah. I'm good." Emma shook her head and turned to Mary Margaret. "Thank you. I know I still don't call you mom too often, but after not having a mom for twenty eight years…just know, you're a pretty great mom."

"Pretty great?"

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother. "I don't want to get too sappy. Plus, there's another mom I know, who has been amazing me every day with what she has to pull and put up with. I wouldn't want to start any competitions between the two of you," Her vision floated from one brunette to the other. "Seriously though, you guys need to pass on some of those amazing mom skills to me when you get a chance.

"You're a good mom, Emma," Mary Margaret assured her and pulled her into a hug that Emma fell into gratefully. "And you've gotten so much better."

"You mean I put my foot down and tell him to do what Regina says now."

"Well, yes," Mary Margaret nodded and smiled at the teasing smirk on Regina's face. "But she wasn't here earlier or when you were sitting on the sofa with Henry before. You know what to say to him and he trusts that you're always looking out for him, even when you're saying no. That's the most important thing."

"Thanks."

"She's right," Regina said, stepping toward them. "And so far, you're a great girlfriend too."

Emma moved from her mother to take the other woman's hands, needing the encouraging contact. "That's good to hear. I'm trying."

Regina smiled and her eyes twinkled as she glanced around the room at the decorations from the party that Emma put so much effort into. "I can see that."

"I'm sure I'll mess something up at some point, but I'm really going to try not to."

Mary Margaret's hand rose up to rest on Emma's shoulder, and Regina sent her a grateful smile, as she fumbled with what she would say to ease her girlfriend's insecurities. "Stop thinking like that. You'll both have your moments, but always remember that your father and I are here if you need us. It doesn't have to be weird. You know, we have had experience with this."

"Possible true love with someone your family has seen as a villain for years?" Emma joked gently, pointing out the absurdity, while trying not to harp too much on the past. "Or possible true love with someone you clashed with for months to the point of hating them?"

Regina covered her wincing by choosing to scoff at her girlfriend instead, and Emma lifted a hand to stroke her cheek, showing that no harm was meant, only honesty.

For a moment, Mary Margaret watched the two of them, allowing Emma the time to make her intent clear, before she countered her daughter's assumptions. "I meant relationships; true love. Sure, your father and I have had a lot of happy moments, but we've fought. He's done some stupid things; I've had things fly out of my mouth that shouldn't have. "

"Sounds accurate." The blonde gave a half smirk to Regina who danced her fingers along Emma's back comfortingly, as they stood side-by-side.

"Just the other night, we argued. After we dropped Henry off to have dinner with you two, I hinted at how much you both seemed to be getting along and what it could mean. He got kind of upset, especially when I said I thought it was a good thing. It took us until the next day to apologize and talk it out."

"So, he's not okay with Regina and me?"

"He's coming around," Mary Margaret revealed with a certainty that had Emma believing her father would come to terms with the drastic change. "I don't think it really hit him until all of your PDA on the dance floor, but he just wants you to be happy too."

"And here I was, thinking there'd be yelling and arguing," Emma muttered with a hint of sarcasm, tugging Regina closer to her side. "I also expected Henry to slam the door in my face."

"Maybe a month or two ago, but so much has changed for the better. There's no reason to ruin all of that progress now," Mary Margaret smiled at them. "Like you suggested, maybe there was a bigger purpose for everything happening the way it did."

"Perhaps," Regina turned to Emma, almost bumping their noses together accidentally, which had them both grinning. She stopped herself from meeting the other woman's lips, however, conscious of Mary Margaret also watching them and smiling at their mishap.

"Granny's right, you're both lucky to have found each other. I know that's true," The genuine comment had the two women breaking the moment between them to look at Emma's mother with gratitude.

"Moms!" The muffled call came from the other side of the door, before Henry burst through it. His eyes darted around the room, until he spied the three women to his right. "Mom," He brushed past Emma with a quick, apologetic look, and tugged Regina's arm, so she would take his hand. "It's getting late. I want to show you the last surprise."

"Sorry, Henry," Mary Margaret patted his shoulder. "I didn't mean to keep them so long."

There was a sad, almost uncertain look in his eyes, as they stared up at his grandmother and he seemed to remember why he had been told to go wait outside with David. "None of you seem upset."

The observation had Emma chuckling. "Everything's fine, kid. I know it's hard, but we both have to stop thinking something bad's going to happen whenever Regina and Mary Margaret talk."

"So, you're really together and you're not breaking up?"

"Uh-" Emma's mouth hung open a bit. That had not been the question she had been anticipating next, and the hopefulness in Henry's eyes that threatened to disappear if his question wasn't negated, only added to her inability to come up with a coherent response.

Seeing the way Emma had frozen, left Regina to address their son's question, but only after she placed her hand under the woman's chin to get her to close her mouth. With a satisfied smile, once Emma's lips had met again and formed a sheepish grin, the brunette bowed her head to catch their son's eyes. "We're really together and we have no plans to break up."

"Good," Henry smiled and his arms wound around Regina's middle in a tight, but brief hug. "Can we go on the hunt for your surprise now?"

"We can," His adoptive mother kissed the top of his head. "We'll talk more later."

With that, Henry guided Regina toward the door and out into the hallway.

"See? That's all that matters," Mary Margaret tilted her head in the direction mother and son had just gone, causing a warm smile to appear on Emma's face and her eyes to light up.

"I think you're right."

"Go be with your family," The brunette pushed her daughter gently.

A final "thank you" was spoken to her mother, and then, Emma was following after Regina and Henry. The excitement she had heard in her son was bubbling within her again, as she caught up to them. It was time for a treasure hunt.


End file.
